


Accelerant

by 3todream3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a fast learner, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, F/M, Firefighter Ben Solo, Firefighters, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Loss of Virginity, Medical Trauma, News Media, Oral Sex, Rey teaches Ben Things, SwoloFic, Virgin Ben Solo, nurse rey, reylo fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3
Summary: Rookie firefighter, Ben Solo, has suddenly become a media sensation after saving a family of five from a deadly fire on Christmas morning. The daring rescue saves the family but lands the young hero in the hospital with critical wounds. What happens when his nurse, Rey Niman, becomes a little too attached to the young hero? How does a rookie firefighter handle the aftermath of being an instant celebrity and fighting off the admirers? The biggest question for Ben is how does he show the woman who nursed him back to health his undying appreciation?





	1. The One Where Ben Becomes a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Spocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/gifts).



> Well, I got a little plot bunny and had to write it! If you read my other story “The Lady and the Monster”, don’t worry! I’m still working hard on it and hopefully will have something soon for you. In the meantime, enjoy this new little fluffy fic with Firefighter Ben!
> 
> I’m on tumblr: 3todream3  
> Come say hello!

The call came in at 4:37 am to the station and woke Ben Solo with a start. Running his fingers through his hair that fell in his face, he began the slow process of waking up. He began to realize there was no rest for emergency workers, especially on Christmas morning.

 

He took a bit longer than the other guys getting geared up. They didn’t even have to think about it. He hoped no one laughed as he fumbled a bit on a few steps of the process.

 

He knew that with practice he’d be able to put his gear on faster than the rest of them, but he still thought he was doing pretty well being just a few seconds slower than the veterans on his first day.

 

“Gonna have to speed that up, Solo,” his captain called out to him before the sirens began to wail.

 

“Yes, sir,” he answered back with fervor, not wanting to give Captain Dameron shit. He had to prove himself, and talking back wouldn’t be good for his career.

 

He had just graduated last week from the academy, and the wet hadn’t even dried from behind his ears yet. This was the first real shift of his life, and the third job he’d gone out on tonight.

 

Every other call had been minor. The first call was a car wreck where the victims were okay, but he and the others had to check everyone out and then direct traffic on a busy road. The second call was a false alarm that came from someone burning their Christmas turkey and setting off their smoke alarms.

 

Up until now, Christmas Eve had been pretty light for the station. According to all the veteran firefighters, all hell usually broke loose on the holidays, just like they did on nights with a full moon. Ben was about to call bull shit on his fellow firefighters’ predictions. That was until dispatch called for all hands on deck in the quiet of the morning just before the kids woke up to gifts around the tree.

 

Ben had no idea what to expect. He was half asleep and working on autopilot when buckled himself into the fire engine, but his eyes widened and his adrenaline kicked in when he saw the blaze lapping high into the air as they rounded the corner.

 

An old apartment complex was raging with flames, and there wasn’t a second to lose.

 

Ben kicked his body into high gear by grabbing the line and swiftly making his way inside. His oxygen tank worked overtime to try and keep up with his rapid breathing—he was glad the mask hid how nervous he was.

 

He’d only heard about fires like this one in the academy. This blaze was out of control and wasn’t a simulation. As he focused on his job, he soon realized that saving the building would be a lost cause, even a newbie like him knew that fact. His engine would just have to do their best to keep the fire from spreading and get everyone out safely.

 

He had noticed the panicked residents streaming out of the front doors when his engine arrived along with several other fire departments. He remembered hoping that everyone had gotten out before the building collapsed.

 

”Solo,” the voice of Captain Dameron crackled through the radio. “Time to get out. The building’s unsafe. Repeat. Get the hell out!”

 

“10-4,” Ben radioed back. He quickly turned to retreat, and then movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye. He paused for a moment to take a closer look.

 

Not but five feet away from Ben crawled a man in a room that raged with fire.

 

Ben kept the line tightly in his grasp, hosing down what he could as he rushed to the man. He remembered getting to the struggling figure, and moving him to the exit door. Before the man collapsed safely into awaiting paramedics out front, the hurt man turned and forced these words out to the greenhorn.

 

“My family. Get my family. Please.”

 

The last thing Ben remembered was his captain yelling at him to not go back in the burning building. Evidently Ben didn’t follow orders that well.

 

~o~

 

“Good morning, Ben,” a soft voice called out in his mind. _Am I dreaming?_ he wondered to himself. _Am I dead?_ he thought was the better question.

 

His eyes squinted, and he couldn’t see for shit. All the colors in the room blurred together, and he couldn’t quite figure out where he was. Anxiety began to spread throughout his body.

 

There was a constant beeping noise and a humming of machines that invaded and overwhelmed his hearing all of the sudden. The place smelled like industrial-strength, hand sanitizer and burned his nose when he took his shallow breaths.

 

 _What the fuck is down my throat?_ He began to gag and grab at the tubes that were all over him.

 

“Ben. Shhh. It’s okay. You’re at St. Edward’s Hospital in intensive care. You’ll need to calm down because I don’t want to restrain you.” He listened to the gentle voice and stilled his body to her soft touch on his leg. Ben focused his vision across the room, and finally, things started to become clear. He was in a small, sterile, hospital room.

 

_How did I get here?_

 

He glanced over to where the voice was coming from and blinked a few times, trying to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things.

 

He was either on some heavy drugs, or the owner of the voice was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. It was probably both.

 

“Hey there. Welcome back. How does it feel to be a hero?” Ben focused on the plump, pink lips of the brunette angel talking to him.

 

“Wh-?” Ben tried to question but the tube made it difficult to talk. She said the word _hero_ , and he was a little confused by it. Hell, everything was confusing to him at the moment.

 

“You’re, a hero, Ben Solo.”

 

Then, everything went black.

  
  
  
  



	2. The One Where Ben Meets Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a firefighter or a nurse, nor do I play one on tv. I will do my best to be accurate, but just pretend this story is like the tv show, ER, and let me make stupid errors for the sake of the story line. Thanks! Mwah!!

Everything was blurry. He slowly rubbed his eyes to try and make sense of things and somehow figure out where he was. It didn’t take him long to pick up on the familiar, sterile smell of the hospital. He didn’t want to think about anything else, but it inevitably happened.

 

A vague memory came to his mind of a crying baby and its screaming mother—and next, a loud crash. After that, he sort of recalled an ambulance ride where the EMTs scrambled to his side to help when intense pain took over and all he could see were flashing, red lights. The agony of the moment was seared into his brain before he blacked out.

 

He was sure he’d start remembering bits and pieces of the Christmas fire, but he honestly hoped he wouldn’t be dredging up any more of the events that had brought him here. He wasn’t ready yet.

 

The only vision crystal clear in his mind was the beautiful brunette who appeared in his moment of panic. Was she a just figment of his imagination, or could she actually be real? She was the only brightness in this whole mess of crazy he had gotten himself into.

 

In fact, Captain Dameron was going to wring his neck for being so careless. Maybe Ben could stay in the hospital indefinitely?

 

As his sight cleared up, he noticed the room was a little bigger than the last one he occupied, and there weren’t quite as many machines with loud beeping noises lined up around the perimeter.

 

Every kind of flower adorned all the available shelving around the room. What looked like ten or so colorful balloons bobbed back and forth in different places, and he also noticed a large stack of cards on a table right next to him all addressed to Ben Solo. He hardly never received any mail, unless it was a bill or the yearly birthday card from his mom.

 

Ben no longer had tubes shoved down his throat or up his nose, just one IV sticking in the veins of his wrist. He was amazed at how good he felt in spite of being in the hospital, but he soon realized he must be on some pretty strong pain medication.

 

The gorgeous woman told him he was in the ICU, which meant something serious had to have happened to him.

 

“Ahhh,” he screamed. An unexpected pain stabbed his skull. It was over as soon as it had begun, but he soon noticed the dull ache clouding his brain. _Concussion?_

 

He began inspecting himself, and tried to lift the coarse hospital blanket off his body but realized his right hand had bandages from fingertip to elbow. It hurt his fingers when he had barely touched his covers. He figured he’d get burned at some point in his career; just not the first day.  

 

Upon further inspection, he felt bandages wrapped tightly around his middle, and it hurt to turn the trunk of his body.   _Probably a few broken ribs. Gonna need some more painkillers._

 

He had that same injury a few years ago back in his football days. Even though he was almost twenty-one, Ben felt like he had taken on the body of an old man.

 

He then felt around his face and head and found some scabs around his hairline and what felt like a long line of stitches down his right cheek. He’d not be looking at himself in a mirror anytime soon.

 

He was curious about the letters and wanted to open them, but with his hurt hand, it’d be pretty difficult. So he did the next best thing—turned on the television.

 

Not knowing what day it was or even the time, he hoped he’d find a news channel that’d clue him in. A smiling lady in a blue dress adorned with jewelry way bigger than it needed to be came on his screen.

 

“Good morning Austin, Texas. We hope you’re doing fine on this unusually brisk New Year’s Eve morning. In a few moments Jim Spencer will have our weather report for you, but first an update on the deadly Christmas Day fire that swept through the Oak Ridge Apartments in South Austin.

 

It seems a source close to the fire department has let us know that Ben Solo has been moved out of the ICU and is now awake, recovering in a private room at St. David’s.

 

Hopefully, it won’t be long before we can talk to the hero who gave a family of five the most precious gift of all...life. The family he saved has been released from the hospital and will be able to have many more Christmases together thanks to Mr. Solo.”

 

Ben shook his head in disbelief and changed the channel several more times. At some point, each news channel he watched had a report on that night, and they all talked about his gallant efforts ad nauseam. While he was in his brief coma, he’d become a damn hero, just like the beautiful girl had told him in an accent that made everything sound better.

 

However, he couldn’t get too full of himself. A pang in his gut would always surface when he heard the rest of the report and how not everyone made it out from the building alive. An elderly couple in their eighties wouldn’t be gathered around their dining table with friends and family for a holiday meal this year. He switched off the tv when he saw a snapshot of the couple on the screen on their wedding day over fifty years ago.

 

 _You can’t save them all, Ben,_ he reassured himself. He already risked his life to save the family. He shouldn’t feel any guilt, but he did. He’d have to figure out a way to deal with these feelings if he wanted to be a firefighter for the rest of his life. He’d only been on the job for a day, and this is what happened. Day one of his job would be hard to top from here on out.

 

He rested his head back on his pillow. Taking in some deep breaths and tried to relax. He suddenly felt fatigued. He laughed at himself because just a few days ago he was taking a sledgehammer to a tire and easily finishing his WOD at his local Cross Fit Box. Now he was exhausted from just watching the news.

 

“Rise and shine!” a sing-song voice called out upon entering the room. “I’m so glad you’re awake. You have a lot of people wanting to see you. From the look of all these flowers and balloons, you have a lot of well-wishers.”

 

His eyes followed the familiar woman across the room. He thought she was just a figment of his imagination. He watched mesmerized as she checked one of the machines and scribbled some notes on a clipboard she held.

 

As she turned towards him, her brilliant smile blew him away. _Damn,_ he thought to himself. She was everything he remembered her to be, even more.

 

And she was real.

 

She came over to his bedside, and his gaze transfixed on her hazel eyes. He tried not to take notice of her petite body and how she made her baby blue scrubs look good. _You shouldn’t be checking out your hot nurse._ But he just couldn’t help himself. At his age, between his hormones and bad judgment, he was lucky to still be breathing.

 

“Hi, Ben. You don’t really know me, but I feel like I know you.” She handed him a cup with a bendy straw. “You need to drink a little water. Oh, I’m Rey, by the way.” He was glad she didn’t hold out her hand to shake. His right hand was out of commission.

 

“I’ve been taking care of you since you got here. You’re lucky to be alive.” She started messing with the IV tube. “How are you feeling?” she asked now moving to assess his bandaged hand.

 

“I feel as good as any guy who almost died would.” He gave a half-assed smile and winced when she moved his injured hand a little.

 

“You have a nasty burn there. You’ll have to have it cleaned later. It won’t be any fun now that you’re awake. A medically-induced coma has its perks.”

 

“Shit. It was that bad, huh?” he asked, grimacing as she set his hand back on the bed as gently as she could.

 

“It was, but you’ve had the best people working on you, including me.” She gave him a wink. “Now that you’re awake, you can be good as new in no time.”

 

“Um, will you be there at the cleaning?” Her being there would be the only way he would make it through the painful process. From going through the academy and EMT training, he had heard stories, and it wasn’t pretty.

 

“I don’t usually do the burn care.” He must have looked disappointed at her answer.

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” she offered, “maybe I can accompany you and be there for moral support. I’m not even supposed to be your nurse any more since I work in the ICU.”

 

“How are you here then?”

 

“I just talked to my supervisor. I’ve worked here for a while, so seniority has its benefits.”

 

“You did that...for me?”

 

“Of course. I feel like you’re my responsibility. I got you this far. I want to see you walk out of this hospital happy and healthy.”

 

Without missing a beat, she brushed his hair out of his eyes, catching him off guard. His hair was a mess no doubt. No telling what it looked like after almost of week of being in a hospital bed.

 

“Oh. I hope it’s okay that I did that. I sometimes act before I think.” She quickly pulled her hand back.

 

“No, no. It’s fine.” _You can touch me all you want._ He felt a little movement in his nether regions from her touch and thanked God that even though he almost died, his dick was still working.

 

“Ben, oh my dear boy! I’m so thankful you’re awake!” The familiar voice of his mother suddenly echoed throughout the room. She immediately made her way to him but stopped short.

 

“Can I hug you?” his mom asked meekly. She’d never been meek a day in her life, so it was funny to Ben to watch her be tentative.

 

“Yes, but be very gentle,” Rey called out from the other side of the room. He then watched Rey give him a silent wave goodbye as she slipped out the door behind his dad.

 

“Hey, son,” his father said, choking up a bit.

 

“Hey, Dad.” Ben was happy to see his parents both in the same room and by his side. They’d been divorced for years, and getting the busy couple together proved to be difficult. It only took him practically dying to make the impossible happen.

 

“Well, you’re all over the news,” Leia spoke proudly, patting her son softly on his head like she did when he was a boy. “Isn’t that amazing, Han? We have a hero for a son.”

 

Han snickered a bit. “Great, kid. Don't get cocky,” he said with a lighthearted wink.

 

Ben didn’t know how long his parents stayed with him because he realized he’d fallen asleep at some point during their visit. They must have slipped out to let him rest, but their presence was replaced by the familiar face of his best friend. Finn was sitting in a chair, playing on his phone and didn't notice Ben waking up.

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re still playing Fortnite like a teenage boy,” were Ben’s first words to his buddy. The two of them spoke in sarcasm and insults. Instead of saying _I love you,_ Finn and Ben would try to outdo one another in put-downs. The sharper the criticism, the deeper the friendship in their world.

 

Finn’s smile spread all over his face as he stood to make his way over to Ben. He paused for a second, not knowing how to approach his injured friend. At that point, Ben noticed Rey sneaking in behind Finn with a tray of food. He stomach growled at the smell, and he suddenly was famished.

 

“Well I might play a stupid video game like a teenage boy, but at least I’m not a virgin in a grown man’s body!” Finn hadn’t heard Rey walk in but quickly noticed the death glare Ben was shooting his way. Ben watched Finn turned slowly and caught the reason for Ben’s I-am-going-to-kill-you look—the beautiful nurse.

 

Rey set down the tray quickly and exited the room as if she hadn’t heard Finn’s outburst. Ben, however, knew she heard what Finn had said because he saw the shocked look on her face. She was probably laughing about it right now.

 

“Ah, shit. I’m so sorry, dude. If I’d have known she were in here, I wouldn’t have said that.” Finn apologized, truly sounding apologetic.

 

“It’s okay. You were always an asshole,” Ben joked. He couldn’t stay mad at Finn for too long, no matter how much said friend embarrassed him.

 

“I’m pretty good at sticking my foot in my mouth. Seriously, though, I didn’t mean to mess up your game with the ladies.”

 

“Yeah, I’m killing it in here. My game has never been better. Ladies really like a guy who can barely move from broken bones and a face that looks a lot like Frankenstein’s monster.” Ben tried to move his arms to help aid his conversation but it was too painful.

 

“I saw that nurse. She’s hot. You can’t deny that. You have to try and ask her out or something.” Finn, always the willing wing-man, scooted the chair closer to Ben’s bed and leaned back as if he were ready for some deep conversation.

 

“Yeah, she’s hot, but she’s still my nurse, Finn. That’s all. You need to quit trying to get me laid.”

 

“I’ve been trying since you broke up with what’s-her-face.”

 

“Her name is Anna, and thanks for reminding me about it.” Ben took a sip of his water.

 

“I’m really glad you didn’t marry her.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not marrying someone just to get to fuck them. I definitely wanted to sleep with her, but I didn’t want to marry her. She wouldn’t budge on her decision either.”

 

“That’s two years you can’t get back,” Finn responded.

 

“It’s all right. I learned a lot about myself,” Ben said, trying to sound like he was okay.

 

“You and your hand must’ve gotten really close. Now that you’re down to one, we need to find someone for you. Like maybe that nurse. I saw that look in your eye when she came in.”

 

“It’ll never happen, Finn, so forget about it.”

 

“I’ve read about shit like this. People fall for their patients all the time. I’ve even seen it in the movies.” Finn beamed with excitement.

 

“What movies are you watching?” Ben asked, raising one of his eyebrows. He didn’t watch many rom coms so those types of movies could be out there.

 

“Well, they may have been pornos, but that’s beside the point.” Finn shrugged his shoulders, and his friend laughed.

 

“Great, I’m getting advice from a guy who gets his relationship pointers from dirty movies. This is real life, Finn. Not some movie.”

 

“I’m just sayin’...it could happen.” Finn propped his Doc Martens up on the bed.

 

“Yeah, right,” Ben laughed, “a woman like that is gonna fall for an inexperienced, broken guy like me.”

 

“I don’t know, Ben. Stranger things have happened. Like my best friend becoming a celebrity overnight,” Finn smirked as he turned his iPhone towards Ben’s face.

 

There on the screen on Finn’s phone was a picture of Ben from back in the academy. Someone had snapped a picture of him when he worked a dunking booth for a charity event a few months back. Of course, he was wet, shirtless, and actually smiling in the shot.

 

“Apparently _Buzz Feed_ thinks you’re _hot_ and one of the top available firefighters in the country. They actually have you on a fucking list.” Finn couldn’t stop laughing.

 

All Ben could do was stare in disbelief and wonder to himself, _What the hell was happening?_

 

There was a bigger and more pressing question, running through his head. _When will I see her again?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed with the response this first chapter received from all of you. Thank you a million times over. I really hope you like what I have in store for Ben and Rey. It’s going to be a fluffy, smutty mess soon! 
> 
> If you read my other Reylo story, “The Lady and the Monster”, I should be posting in the next day or so. It just came back from the beta :)
> 
> I’m on tumblr 3tidream3!


	3. The One Where Rey Asks Ben Out

Throughout the whole ordeal, there were three things Ben focused on to get him through the pain.

 

The first one was Rey’s eyes. As they scraped the dead, shriveled skin off his burn, he did his best not to make any noise. He didn't want anyone to know he was screaming in agony on the inside. Ben realized he wasn't fooling Rey because she made him open his eyes and keep his focus on her. Her hazel orbs were the perfect distraction from the torture of the cleaning.

 

The second one was Rey's voice. Her calming tones kept his panic down when the burn unit nurses started to drain the infected parts of the burn. It was when he saw his blood stain the tub water red that her soft voice soothed his anxiousness the most. 

 

The last one was Rey's hands. After they were finally done bandaging his useless arm, it was her gentle hands that squeezed his good hand with the reassurance that it was over. 

 

Tomorrow he’d get to do it all over again.

 

Being conscious wasn’t what it was cracked up to be. He was ready to get back to the normal life that he had before the fire--training with his Cross Fit buddies, staying out all night on Sixth Street, going to concerts every weekend, and being able to work again. He wanted to go back to the time where he was a stupid, twenty-year-old who still thought he was immortal. 

 

The only thing that made this whole situation manageable was the woman whose smile could light up the whole room. He knew the beautiful Rey was out of his league in every way and taking care of him was her duty, but he would take advantage of having someone like her being close to him while he was stuck in the godforsaken hospital.

 

“You did well in there, Ben.” She complimented him as she pushed him back at his room. His arm throbbed as he held it tenderly close to his chest. Nothing screamed "invalid" to Ben more than being in a wheelchair. He knew it was hospital policy, but he hated not being able to walk down the hall on his own volition.

 

“I don't feel like I did well,” he revealed, speaking in a monotone voice.

 

"I've seen my share of trauma here, and what you just went through is one of the worst treatments anyone can experience. You're fortunate that you didn't get more burns than you did when the roof caved in on top of you. I'm glad that we're not putting  your whole body in a tub." She rounded the corner toward the nurse’s station close to his room. 

 

 _The roof caved in on top of you._ He rolled those words around in his head for a bit. It was the first information that he'd heard of it. Ben knew he might not ever remember everything and would only be getting second-hand information from others. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to talk and wanted to close his eyes and make this whole nightmare disappear.

 

He tried to dismiss everyone’s stares but couldn’t once the ladies behind the counter started smiling and waving at him. Ben hadn’t gotten used to the extra attention at all. 

 

He gave a weak smile back, hoping Rey could hurry to the privacy of his room. He was safe in his little bubble there, and even though he wanted to leave, things for him had changed. He evidently was about three minutes into his fifteen minutes of fame. 

 

"You okay?" Rey asked when they finally arrived to his room. She touched his shoulder from behind and leaned down closer to him. “You've been really quiet."

 

"I, uh, am just really tired," he answered, but he was telling a half-truth. He didn't want to burden her with the roller coaster of emotions that were going through his brain at any given moment.

  
"Then let's get you to bed," she voiced, as she patted his shoulder.

 

Before his accident, he would have loved to have heard those words come from her and mean something else entirely. If he were whole, he'd do his best to get her into bed, no matter how inexperienced he was. He'd spent the last two years with a girl from a strict religious background and was ready to make up for lost time.

 

When he first started dating Anna, he was a tall, scrawny kid who was beyond awkward with girls. He didn't know how to talk to the opposite sex much less ask them out on a date. When he met Anna at Blue's on the Green in Zilker Park one summer night, and she immediately asked him out, he jumped full force into a relationship without knowing anything about himself or what he wanted. He was just happy a girl liked him.

 

Ben really loved being with Anna; she was fun to hang out with. They both loved movies, water parks, and outdoor concerts. They were always up for trying new foods together and taking long hikes in the Hill Country just west of Austin. He was happy holding her hand and kissing her as much as she would let him, but that was as far as he could get. He soon grew weary of staying on first base and finally broke it off when she freaked out after he touched her boob. He'd had enough of blue balls and having to take care of things himself after each one of their dates. He respected Anna's beliefs, but it took two long years for him to realize he wasn't the guy for her. 

 

He also decided to end things when she wanted to marry him, just so she could justify sleeping with him. He didn't even have a job and could barely take care of himself. How could he take care of a wife? He knew marriage was more than just getting to have sex with a person for the next fifty years.

 

Ben didn't want to sleep with just anyone off the street either. He wanted a happy medium--someone to love and to share a bed with, preferably a king-sized one. Finn kept trying to bring girls to him, but none of them caught Ben's interest. Even though he'd broken it off with Anna a little over four months ago, he was reluctant to date random girls, which made him weird compared to most guys his age. He actually wanted a relationship and not just meaningless one-night stands.     

 

"There you go." She stopped the chair by his bed. "You're doing really well. If you weren't in such good shape, your recovery wouldn't be going as fast as it is," she said happily as she took his hand and helped him stand from the wheelchair. He hoped he'd get to leave this place soon since he was healing quickly. 

 

He followed her lead to the bed. Holding her hand felt like the most natural thing in the world. However, he quickly realized that getting out of the hospital would mean leaving Rey. He didn't like that thought at all. 

 

“Climb on in, big guy,” she commanded, squeezing his hand and letting go of his grip. She had no idea what her voice was doing to him, or did she? He had no clue. 

 

It took him a few minutes, but he climbed in the bed all on his own, and gingerly propped himself up on the pillows. “You keep doing things like that by yourself, and you’ll be out of here in no time.” 

 

Ben couldn't take his eyes from her as he watched her pull the covers up his body, making sure everything was just so for him. Rey had a way with her bed-side manner, and he began thinking really impure thoughts of this woman and the things he wanted to do with her on his small bed.

 

 _Maybe she could teach me a few things?_ He quickly tried to force himself to stop thinking of Rey in a sexual way, but it was futile. She'd never go for a young guy like him anyway. Rey seemed to be way more mature than the other girls he'd been around. He wouldn’t dare ask her age. He didn’t know much about women, but he was smart enough to know to leave their age out of matters. His mother had taught him that.

 

"It was nice of your friend to bring your own pajamas to wear. I know the hospital issued gowns aren't exactly the best." His blue, flannel pants were soft and very much appreciated. He was so glad Finn brought him a few of his personal belongings when he visited.

 

"Yeah, it helps when the roommate knows that these are my favorite," he remarked, trying to be chipper, but failing miserably. A look of worry crossed her face, and she smoothed out the blanket absentmindedly across his chest. Ben couldn't help but sense there was more to her touch than just a nurse and her patient, or maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rey brushed his cheek lightly with a bent finger. Of all the nerves that were damaged or dead from his burns, the ones on his face made up for the loss. They seemed to be firing on hyper-sensitive mode. He had to suck in a breath to keep himself under control. His body was naturally responding to his attraction to her, and he didn’t know how to hide it from her if things decided to pop up.

 

Thinking of an answer to her question became difficult when a simple touch from her was making him lose his train of thought. Should he be honest and complain, or should he say nothing and dismiss his feelings? He didn't know how to respond, but what he did know was he didn't want her tender touch to stop.

 

Bolden, he lifted his able hand and took hers. As inexperienced as he was, Ben knew what he wanted, and he was beginning to realize he wanted Rey. 

 

"It sucks," he murmured. "I am stuck in here, and I can't help but wonder what I'm missing out there." Ben turned his eyes towards the large rectangular window. He had decided that being honest was better than beating around the bush. 

 

In the last couple of years, he'd grown six inches, gained thirty pounds of muscle, and had finally achieved his dream of becoming a firefighter. He’d also gotten rid of a long-term girlfriend that was more of a friend than a lover. He even survived death and realized he didn't want to waste any more time. 

 

"You're the only thing that is making this whole process bearable,” he breathed, watching her face for a reaction. 

 

Her hazel eyes seemed to dance at his words and her surprised look encouraged him. 

 

“Um, thanks. I, uh.” Apparently, he had made her nervous. “I evidently can’t put words into sentences at the moment, um, oh, I have an idea!” She clasped her hands together, bringing them to her mouth. He wanted so badly to kiss those plump lips. “Do you have plans tonight?” she asked.

 

“I’m obviously going clubbing,” he said dryly. He knew he’d be right here in this bed for at least a few more days. She laughed at his response and continued talking.

 

“Would you like to be my date for New Year’s Eve?” she sat on the small space of the bed by his chest. He moved over a little, giving her as much room as she needed even tough her small frame barely took up any space.

 

“You know I can’t go anywhere, Rey.”

 

“I know. I’ll come to you. I’ll bring food and we can watch the ball drop in New York on TV.” She brushed the hair out of his eyes again, and he suddenly felt warm. “I’ll bring tacos.”

 

“I wasn’t going to say yes to the date, but since you mentioned tacos, I’m totally in.” He smiled at her, truly feeling good for the first time. 

 

“Now that’s a real smile. It looks nice on you.” Her hand reached out and rested on his chest. “I have to go now, but I’ll see you tonight. How does eight-ish sound?”

 

“I’ll have to check my calendar, but for some reason, I think I might be available.” Ben watched her head towards the door and couldn’t help but enjoy the view of her from behind.  “Can you get the tacos from Torchy’s?” he asked at the last minute before she left the room.

 

“Of course,” she responded over her shoulder. “Any particular ones you want? I’m taking orders.”

 

“Get me as many trailer park tacos that can fit in the bag. Oh, and I like them trashy,  just like my women.” He hoped his attempt at a joke would go over well. Adding the signature “trashy” queso to the tacos was going to be the second most exciting thing to happen to him today. The first being he had a date with Rey tonight. 

 

“Trashy, huh? Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind for tonight.” She winked at him and was out the door.  

 

~o~

 

The room had gotten dark, and he realized that he’d taken another long nap. He’d need all his energy to ring in the new year with Rey tonight. He hadn’t been this excited about a date in a long time. Even if it was eating tacos in his hospital room, he’d get to be with her.

 

He had begun checking his phone that Finn brought to him and started responding to the myriad of texts he’d been getting since his accident. His head shot up when he heard a light tapping at the door. 

 

Looking at the clock, he realized it was a little early for Rey to be here. For a brief moment, he thought it could be Finn, but Ben knew it couldn’t be him because his best friend would never knock. Finn always barged in. He was the kind of guy who always asked for forgiveness instead of permission. 

 

The door creaked open, and a familiar voice echoed through his room. “Hey, Ben.” 

 

She came in the room with a sheepish look on her face. She was dressed up more than usual and had on really bright lipstick. He never remembered her wearing that shade of red. “Hope you’re okay with me coming here to visit you.”

 

He responded in pure shock to the girl who decided to show up.

 

“Anna?” he said surprised, and it took two seconds for him to realize that it wasn’t okay with him.

~o~

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I’m not a nurse, so forgive any errors. Also, I’m my own beta, so forgive me again for mistakes.
> 
> Oh, and Torchy’s Tacos are my favorite. Ben and I just happen to like the same kind, trailer park—extra trashy. LOL! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I love kudos and comments. Please let me know what you think. I hope Ben takes care of the Anna situation before Rey shows up!!! And if he does get rid of her, I wonder what will happen in a dark room in the middle of the night with our sweet Ben and Rey? *wink, wink*
> 
> Come see me on tumblr at 3todream3 and say hey!! I post spoilers and lots of inappropriate Reylo stuff.


	4. The One Where Ben Gets to Touch a Boob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next installment. Each chapter Rey “teaches” Ben a little more, if you know what I mean ;) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I’m enjoying reading your comments. They make this story stay alive in my head!! 
> 
> Thanks to nancylovesreylo for her help with this chapter and her constant support. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at 3todream3. I follow back!
> 
> I promise I’m working on “The Lady and the Monster”, if you’re a reader.

 

 

_Ben’s hand moved under her t-shirt to the smooth skin of her waist. She looked good in the fitted top. It accentuated her small waist, and the v-neck revealed a glimpse to the territory he wanted to explore more._

 

_As his hand lingered, she let out an encouraging sigh. He decided to go for it. His wide palm slid up to the swell of her breast. The material of her bra felt smooth, beckoning him to pull it down and go even further. He’d been planning on making his move for some time. Tonight, he decided it was balls to the wall or go home._

 

_“What are you doing?” she whispered through her teeth at him. He knew he was pushing the boundaries by caressing her breast, but he couldn’t hold back any longer. It felt so good in his hand._

 

_“I just wanted to touch you.” He gave one last gentle squeeze before she pushed his hand away and moved as far away from him as she could on the dated, floral couch they were making out on._

 

_“We can’t, Ben. It’s not right. Not unless...” She crossed her arms and legs, closing herself off from him more._

 

_“Not unless we’re married. I get it,” he said defeated. “But I didn’t think what I was doing was considered sex.”_

 

_“It only takes one touch for things to get out of hand,” she recited. He was getting tired of hearing the rhetoric that came from her father who pastored a local church._

 

_“I don’t want to get married to have sex, much less to feel you up. I’m not ready to be a husband.” He ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation._

 

_“You’re ready to have sex with me but not marry me? Those two should happen together, not separately.”_

 

_“I don’t see it that way anymore.” Ben finally had grown weary of being brushed off by the girl who said she loved him. He thought he loved her, too, but he realized he was more upset than anything. “I don’t think Jesus would mind if I touched your tit. That’s all.” He knew he’d made her mad now._

 

_“Ben Solo, get out now!” She pointed to the door, walking away from him in the process._

 

_He snatched his keys, phone, and headed out the front door of Anna’s modest home that sat in the middle of a gentrified neighborhood._

 

 _“Yes, ma’am!” He_ _sarcastically saluted in response to her order._ _“I’m not what you want, and I can’t do this anymore.” Before he slammed the screen door behind him, he added, “I’m not a bad person for wanting to make love to my girlfriend. Remember that.”_

 

Their last conversation came to the forefront of his mind as he stared at the blond-headed woman who had kicked him out of her house.

 

“Hope you don’t mind that I’ve come for a visit.” She paused, seeming to wait for him to object. “How are you?”

 

“Anna?” He took a moment to figure out what to say to her. They hadn’t spoken since the night she made him feel dirty for wanting to touch her. “What are you doing here?” Her once curly hair was straight and parted down the middle. She was more hippie chick than the preppy girl he remembered.

 

Taking a careful step forward, she nervously fumbled with the strap of her cross-body purse that wrinkled her flowing white dress. “I came to see if you were okay. It’s been all over the news, and people keep asking me about you. I, um...I don’t even know what to tell them.”

 

“I’m fine,” he lied. “Getting stronger every day.” Honestly, he felt older than his years and could barely take a piss without having to take a breather, but he wasn’t going to tell her that information.

 

“I was so worried about you. I’m glad you’re doing well.” Her voice was soft and warm, nothing like it was the last time they spoke. “When will you get to leave?”

 

“Not sure. Hopefully, by my birthday. I don’t want to be in here for it.” A buzzing sound broke through the awkward silence of the room as Ben raised his bed to where he could sit up and see her better.

 

“The big twenty-one, huh?” 

 

“Yep.” He sounded annoyed.

 

“You have any big plans?” Her brown boots shifted on the hard floor. The more they talked, the closer she got to him.

 

“I do actually. Finn and the guys from the firehouse are taking me out. At least those were the plans before...before things happened at Christmas.” He looked at the clock on the wall. Rey wasn’t expected for another twenty minutes. He hoped she would be early and help him get out of this situation. He couldn’t get up and leave as easily as he once did.

 

“Well, if your plans fall through, and you want to get together, I’m available.” She stood close enough to touch.

 

“I don’t know if that’d be a good idea,” Ben said, shaking his head.

 

Anna took the liberty of sitting on the edge of his bed next to his shoulder, getting too close for comfort. She looked down at him, soaking him in. 

 

“I know we didn’t part on good terms, and I want to apologize for how I acted.” Her tone sounded too rehearsed to be sincere. 

 

“You don’t need to apologize. You did nothing wrong.” Even though he was frustrated with the situation, Anna had her faith. She shouldn’t change her beliefs for a horny, young guy.

 

“No. I’ve done a lot of thinking since you left, and I’m ready to do things your way. I’ve really missed you.” He jumped a little when she rested her hand on his chest where her fingers played with the thin undershirt he wore. 

 

He knew exactly why she was here. She wanted to be back with him because he was now all over the news.  “What do you think?” she asked, batting her eyelashes as women did in the old movies when trying to seduce a man. 

 

Before Ben could respond to her surprising offer, his breath of fresh air burst through the door. 

 

“I want you to know that these tacos are going to be the best you’ve ever had. The guys at Torchy’s figured out who these were for, and they hooked you up!” Rey didn’t look up when she threw the take-out on the foot of his bed and started digging through the bags. “You wouldn’t believe the stuff you get free when you just happen to mention they’re for the great Ben Solo,” she beamed, finally looking up.

 

Her smile faded at the site of the other woman in the room. Ben didn’t know if the look on Rey’s face was jealousy or not. He wasn’t happy with how close Anna was to him. Right now, Ben only wanted one woman to touch him, and it sure as hell wasn't Anna.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something?” Rey asked, setting some tortilla chips next to the bags.

 

“Rey, this is Anna. I think she was just leaving.” Anna stopped twirling the end of a strand of hair.

 

“But, I,” Anna stumbled a bit on her words, “but we haven’t gotten to catch up yet, Ben.” The pouty thing she did with her lip and the whiny voice used to work on him. Now he didn’t cave to her, and it felt good.

 

“I think we both know that we’ve done all the catching up we need to do.” Ben adjusted his hurt arm to rest on his middle, wincing a bit as he did. 

 

“I haven’t even been here for five minutes,” Anna sulked; she didn’t like being dismissed.

 

“I know. I’m sorry, Anna.” His gaze turned to the girl with the tacos. “Rey and I have a date, and I don’t want to be late for it.” He loved watching Rey’s concerned face switch back to her usual happy countenance. Ben was more excited than he should have been. He realized he wasn’t being very kind to his ex-girlfriend, but he didn’t want to worry about his treatment of Anna when he had better things in store for the night.

 

“Okay. I see,” Anna said flatly, pulling nervously at her purse strap again. She sucked in a breath and stood from the bed. She surveyed Rey up and down with a look that could kill, turned on her heel, and left.

 

Rey didn’t say anything for a bit, Ben knew she was curious. Never seeing her without her scrubs on, he couldn’t help but admire her in street clothes. The blue, plaid button-up looked good with her tight, black leggings. Ben couldn’t help but notice how small her feet were in the short boots she wore.

 

“She doesn’t like me,” Rey said as she securely shut the door. They were finally alone.

 

“She’s like that with everyone.”

 

“Not with you. It looked like she was sinking her claws into you when I got here.” Ben loved the way her wavy brown hair fell into place as she ran her fingers absentmindedly through it. 

 

“She’s just an ex-girlfriend. We broke up not too long ago.” Rey’s right eyebrow raised a bit.

 

“So, that’s what the evil look was for. You don’t owe me any explanation, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a smidge jealous of her.”

 

Ben shouldn’t be excited over her jealousy like he was. Maybe it meant she felt the same for him as he did for her. He would hold on to the small chance that she did.

 

“You have nothing to worry about. Believe me. The more important matter at hand are those tacos sitting there at the end of the bed.” He could feel his stomach reacting to the smell of fried chicken and cilantro. Rey tossed a taco to him, and he tore into it before she could even pass the green sauce to him. She took the spot Anna had vacated moments earlier, bringing the bags of tacos with her.

 

“Oh my God, this is better than I remember.” Ben scarfed down his taco as if he hadn’t eaten in years.

 

“You mean hospital Jello and mystery meat aren’t sustainable for a growing boy?” Rey laughed, shoving her taco in her mouth. “This place is bloody brilliant. They don’t have food like this back home.” She exclaimed with her mouth full.

 

“Where’s back home?”

 

“A nowhere town in Northern England,” she replied, bringing one foot underneath her body, sitting on it. He liked how her new position moved her closer to him.

 

“What possessed you to leave and come to Texas? Don’t you actually have four seasons where you’re from?” He reached for another taco, and so did she.  Ben enjoyed sharing a casual meal with this woman who radiated beauty and confidence wherever she went. It felt like they’d been on more dates than just one.

 

“It is beautiful there, don’t get me wrong, but I just needed to get away. Start fresh. America seemed like a good place to do that.”

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“I came to University when I was eighteen. I graduated from UT and have worked here for almost six years.”

 

Ben did the math in his head. She was probably around 28 or 29. Maybe she’d be okay with someone a bit younger? 

 

“Was it hard leaving your family? That’s a long plane ride.”

 

“I don’t have any, so it was easy. That and a soccer scholarship sealed the deal.” She took a quick drink from her soda. “So, have you always lived here in Austin?” It didn’t take a rocket scientist to notice how quickly she changed the subject.

 

“Yea. My mom and dad divorced when I was around three, and even though they didn’t always get along, they made sure I could be close to each of them. I graduated from Austin High and tried the college route, but it wasn’t for me.”

 

“Being a hero wasn’t on the list of majors at The University of Texas, was it?” They both laughed and took a short break from inhaling their food. The tide of their light-hearted conversation shifted to something a bit more serious. Ben set down his food. 

 

“I was really stupid. Captain Dameron ordered me not to go back inside. I’m not looking forward to him ripping me a new one.” The Captain texted Ben a couple of times, but Ben hadn’t responded. He wasn’t ready to be yelled at or worse yet, fired. “Did you know it was my first day on the job?”

 

“Oh wow. What a way to start with a bang.” She swallowed her bite this time before she spoke. “My first night as an official RN we had a head-on collision come through the ER. Both cars were full of people, mostly children. Everything else I’ve done seems to blur over the years, but I’ll never forget that night—ever.”

 

It never dawned on him that the two of them had something in common—a job that helped people in trouble. Having someone like her, someone who understood trauma would be a good way to make it through the demands that his job would bring.

 

“I hope I won’t be one of the blurry memories you’ll have,” he said, resting his head back on his pillow.

 

“I don’t think that’ll be possible. You’re kind of hard to forget.” The way her face lit up made his chest tighten a bit. He could spend forever basking in the glow of her smile.

 

Sitting in comfortable silence, the two ate their tacos and began watching the New Year’s Eve show that they’d forgotten was playing in the background.

 

“Oh, hey! I need to put my number in your phone. I have to go to a conference for a few days. It’ll be nice to text you while I’m bored in my sessions.” She grabbed his phone from his bedside table. “Holy shit! You have a million notifications!”

 

“I’ve been neglecting all of that mess on purpose. I’m not ready to deal with people. It’s a bit scary.”

 

Rey grabbed his left hand and intertwined her fingers with his, making a perfect fit. “You won’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, and I know you have family and tons of friends to help you through it.” She squeezed his hand. “I’ll even be around if you want.”

 

“But, you won’t be here for the next few days. What am I going to do?” His body began to panic. Knowing she was here, taking care of him, helped him survive the painful procedures and boredom of bed rest.

 

“It’s only for a few days.” She gave him his phone back with her number stored along with a selfie she took while sitting next to him. “Text me anytime. I’ll be back on Friday. I’ll make sure I come see you first.”

 

“You better. I’ll have to get Finn up here to keep me company while you’re gone.”

 

“Is Finn your friend who was here earlier?”

 

“Yea, he was.” Ben remembered the embarrassment he felt when Finn had called him out for being a virgin in front of her.

 

“So, I’m a little confused.” 

 

“About what?” He opened yet another taco.

 

“I, uh, overheard your friend saying something about you, um, being a...a...” She fiddled with the silver paper one of her tacos had come in, looking a little apprehensive.

 

“You can say it. It’s okay.” He wasn’t embarrassed by it anymore.

 

“A virgin. How is that possible with you having had a girlfriend and all?” Rey looked him up and down. “I mean, look at you. I don’t understand it.” He felt his face getting warm after hearing her talk about him in such a way. 

 

“Anna’s been my only girlfriend, and she didn’t do the pre-marital sex thing.” 

 

“Oh,” she whispered.

 

“She’s a great girl, but I wasn’t what she needed. And, I, um, want something else.”

 

“Like sex,” Rey laughed, taking another huge bite of her taco. Ben loved that she was so little compared to him but matched him taco for taco.

 

“Yea, like sex, but I also want the whole package.”

 

“Like a hot girl with big boobs? It won’t be hard to find anyone when you leave here. They’ll be swarming.”

 

“Who says I want to find someone outside the hospital?” He noticed a small drop of queso on the corner of her lip.

 

“And who are you going to find here?” Rey acted coy.

 

“I don’t know. There’s this girl who hasn’t really left my side since I came in,” he answered and used his thumb to wipe the cheese off her lip. He loved how her eyes closed when he touched her. He could feel a shift in their interaction. A sexual tension began seeping into the room, and their once-casual conversation turned into something more than something friends did. 

 

“I really don’t want to leave tomorrow,” she breathed, her eyes fluttered open. He could see her pupils expand as they looked at him. Instinctively, his good hand settled on the curve of her hip; her shirt wrinkled in his grip.  A cord pulling him to her tightened.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here,” he whispered. She tilted her forehead down towards him, leaning into him. From all the movies he watched, he was pretty sure she wanted him to kiss her. He’d been burned before by misreading cues, but he had a feeling he wasn’t wrong. 

 

Lifting his head from his pillow, his chin angled upwards and reached towards her lips. Being this close to her, he noticed details of her he’d yet to discover. Her lips were fuller this close up, she had a dimple in her right cheek, and her face was flawless. Feeling her breath on his skin gave him a hitch in his own breathing.

 

“You can kiss me,” she whispered into his lips, and with that encouragement, his mouth pressed against hers.

 

For a moment, it was a chaste kiss, a sweet kiss. It was a kiss that old, movie actors would give with closed mouths and little action. This woman literally made his mind go blank, and he forgot what to do.

 

When she took her teeth and nipped at his lower lip, his mind, among other things, woke up. It were as if he’d been unsatisfied for years, and once he tasted her sweet tongue for the first time, he had found contentment.

 

His mouth began hungrily taking hers, and he basked in the feeling of her fervently kissing him back. For the first time, the aches in his body weren’t from the injuries; his body yearned for her, needed her to ease the agony he was in.

 

Pulling away breathless, Rey stopped, deep in thought. Ben wasn’t ready to leave the warmth of her lips.

 

“How do you know how to kiss like that?” Her chest heaved up and down, trying to catch her breath. 

 

“When it’s the only thing you can do, you get pretty good at it, I guess.” He didn’t want to stop and talk anymore, but he’d talk forever if it meant she’d kiss him again. Using the patience he’d built up over the past few years, he let her talk.

 

“Did she let you touch her?” Rey’s fingers walked along the outline of his chin. Her eyes transfixed on where her hand traveled as if taking notes on the parts of him she touched.

 

“Not where I wanted to.” He smiled, a little embarrassed, but he was dead serious. From the moment of their kiss, his cock was already hard. He adjusted his body a bit, trying to hide the obvious attraction to her.

 

“And, she didn’t touch you,” her eyes shifted to his, and she gave a smirk, “where you wanted her to?” Rey’s fingers meandered down his neck to the top of his shoulder. Feeling her hand explore him like this was driving him insane.

 

Ben shook his head _no_ and felt her hand make its way down to his stomach. He watched as she gently surveyed his abs and chest over his thin undershirt with her palm. Her eyes followed her hand, never looking away.

 

“Stupid, stupid girl” Rey sounded like a teacher scolding a child.

 

“I’d hardly call you stupid,” Ben responded. He had no idea why Rey would be calling herself that name.

 

“No, I’m talking about Anna. She had this mountain of a man all to herself and had no idea what to do with him. Such a shame.”

 

Ben repositioned himself again, realizing he wasn’t going to hide how turned on he was by her. Rey seemed to want him, and she wasn’t going to stop him when things got hot and heavy like Anna had always done.

 

Anticipation got the better of him, and his patience had given out.

 

“What would you do with me then?” he asked, knowing he’d do whatever the hell she wanted and hoped she’d do it soon.

 

Without answering, Rey went back in for a kiss. She let out a soft moan as he tasted her eagerly. Ben pulled her to him with his uninjured arm and cupped the back of her head, pressing her firmly to him. Her fingers raked through his hair, and he loved how she gripped it in her hands when she made her little noises of pleasure. Never breaking their kiss, Rey rose to her knees on the little space where she once sat. 

 

Looking down at him, she asked, “Will it be okay if I get on top of you?” 

 

His cock wanted to reply, _Fuck no! Ride me all you want,_ but he decided on a more gentlemanly way to respond. “You can do whatever you want to me.”   

 

She gingerly straddled him, making direct contact with his aching hardness.

 

“Hmmm,” he moaned from deep inside his chest. He never knew how much he yearned for her until now. With the immediate contact, suddenly the urges of how a man wanted a woman came flooding to him. All he wanted to do was please her, make her scream his name, possess her.

 

“This okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” If he hadn’t been under a lustful haze, he would’ve laughed at her question, but he could do no such thing. She was better than morphine or any other pain medication given out these days. Having her like this made him feel pain-free as if he had never been injured. 

 

Looking her in the eye, he reassured her, “You could never hurt me. If you did, I’d be the last one to complain.” 

 

His not-so-good hand rested on her left thigh while his other hand began exploring under her shirt, but he stopped short out of habit. He didn’t want to jump the gun on where she allowed him to touch her. 

 

On their own volition, his hips pushed into her warm center—seeking her, wanting her. Her thin leggings allowed him to feel sensations he’d never felt before. Rolling her hips in reciprocation, she bit her lower lip, seeming to enjoy the feeling. He never had a woman like this, and it was fucking fantastic.

 

“Ben,” she whispered. Mystified by her, he became motionless when she began unbuttoning her flannel shirt. 

 

“Y-yeah,” he sputtered, trying to think with his actual brain. He’d never seen anything sexier than Rey in this moment. She rolled her body again over his cock again, causing him to moan in pleasure.

 

“It’s okay to feel me. You don’t have to pull your hand away. I’m not her.” With those words, she finished undoing her last button, and her shirt fell down her arms to reveal her sheer, black bra that left little to the imagination. 

 

Her nipples peeked through the material; her full breasts begged to be touched. She was stunning, and he reverted back to being a boy, mystified by the curves of the female body. 

 

Sensing his inability to think, Rey took his palm and lifted it to the fullness of one of her breasts. “My sweet Ben, remember, it’s okay.” 

 

Her softness felt so good in his hand, and the synapses in his body fired all at once, causing an overload to his senses. When he tried to breathe, his lungs wouldn’t allow it.  He felt a snag on his intake of air, and he began coughing. The episode caused him to stop his exploring of her to get himself under control.

 

“You okay?” she asked, concerned. 

 

He nodded his head _yes_ when the coughing ceased. “The doctors said my lungs will heal but to expect it to take some time.” The damage from the smoke inhalation had reared its ugly head at the most inopportune time.  “But, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He gently kissed her nose, reassuring her.

 

”Let me know if I need to stop,” she ordered.

 

”Will do,” he replied, knowing he’d do no such thing.

 

Placing her hands on either side of his head, she pulled him to her mouth and didn’t hold back. Her lips tasted like candy to him, sweet and addicting. It didn’t take him any time before he was back into full swing.

 

“God, I wish I had two working hands,” he whispered as he began exploring her body, feeling her skin. When he finally got back to her breast, he took his thumb and rubbed it back and forth across her nipple. She smiled at his stupid grin when he felt her nipple harden under his touch. 

 

“Well, then. Let’s see what else you can do with just one hand,” she challenged. 

 

Suddenly, the dam opened, and the flood of emotions he’d bottled up came rushing out full force. Lifting his chest to hers, he pulled her in for another deep kiss. His hand didn’t leave her breast—he never ceased his kneading and caressing of her. Her ass began to move again against his throbbing cock, and he gladly met her, thrusting into her.

 

Soon, the two lovers were tangled together moving in sync; their need for each other increased with each passing movement. Ben didn’t know that fucking with his clothes on could feel so good.

 

“Oh, Ben,” she cried when her wet center found his tip through their clothing. She held on to his shoulders, increasing the pace of her grinding. He got lost in the motions, focusing on the tightening he felt in his balls. Needing her to make him come, his hand moved from her breasts to her ass. He pushed her harder into his shaft, immediately feeling a change in the sensation. He could feel his climax coming soon. 

 

“Ah, Ben. Right there,” she whimpered. “You feel so good.” Her lips nipped at his earlobe. “Harder,” she breathed in his ear. 

 

His hips thrust up into her with all his might, wanting to keep hearing her say his name like she did. Her voice seduced him when they lost themselves in this way. 

 

“Oh, Ben!” she cried as if on cue. “I’m there, oh...” she rode her orgasm out on him, never stopping the movement of her pussy. “Ahhh.” 

 

“Fuck,” he called out as the beautiful friction of their bodies finally culminated into this moment for him. 

 

With one last push into her, the tension in his body that had been building was released. He made a mess in his clothes, but he didn’t care. It was the best thing that’d ever happened to him. He prayed to God that this wouldn’t be the last time they’d be together.

 

Rey fell into him softly, pressing her chest to his and nuzzling in the crook of his neck. He took both arms and wrapped her into him as best he could. 

 

“You awake?” he asked after they spent a few minutes in post orgasmic bliss. He enjoyed listening to her breathing calm to a steady pace. 

 

“A little.” She spoke but never moved from the security of his arms.

 

“I want you to come out with me on my birthday next week. It’s my goal to be out of here by then and take you out on the town.”

 

She lifted herself to look at him. “I’d love to, Ben Solo.”

 

They both fell asleep early in the night, not able to stay awake to ring in the New Year. During the night, Ben remembered her kissing him on the forehead and telling him she would see him Friday. He fell back to sleep a happy man.

 

~o~

 

He didn’t know what time it was when he awakened, but he realized he wasn’t alone when he heard a cough come from somewhere in the room.

 

“Hey, Rookie,” the voice called out. 

 

Ben’s eyes focused on his visitor. He was beginning to dislike having random people in his room each time he woke up. 

 

“Hey, Captain.” Ben tried to sound happy, but his voice was more groggy than anything,

 

“We’ve got a lot to talk about. You feeling up for it?” his captain asked. Poe sat in the extra chair in the room with his elbows resting on his knees.

 

 _Oh, shit,_ Ben thought to himself. The conversation he dreaded having was about to happen whether he was ready or not. 

 

Hopefully he’d have a job to come back to. 

 

“First, let’s talk about disobeying orders.” 

 

~o~ 

 


	5. The One Where Ben and Poe Go on Good Morning America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Ben go on Good Morning America, and Ben reveals something that the nation won't be able to get enough of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr and twitter at 3todream3
> 
> New mood board by @bebbeggingsolo from my Twitter
> 
> I am my own beta, so I apologize for any mistakes.

“First, let’s talk about disobeying orders.”

 

Captain Dameron's voice seemed to boom throughout the room when he spoke those words to Ben. The thought of losing his job made his heart pound out of his chest. He didn't have much going on career-wise, and this job was the only thing he wanted to do. He didn't think he’d fare too well begging for money on a corner on Guadalupe Street.

 

"Am I fired?" Ben's words came out like a guilty boy who had just hit a baseball through the not-so-nice neighbor's window. Six-foot-two Ben towered over his captain, but somehow, Poe made his five-foot-nine frame seem gigantic.

 

Captain Dameron stared a little too long, making Ben nervous. His brown hair had a dust of gray at the roots. Nothing made the rookie quake in his boots more than Poe who had the seniority to make or break Ben’s career.

 

"I thought about it. A lot," Poe sighed, "but then, I remembered all the shit I've done on the job, and I'm not one to talk about disobeying orders. Your dad gave me a dozen second chances.” His captain shook his finger at the rookie. "But you can't go off and do something like that again. We need you, son, and I can't be down a man. You’re one of the best."

 

Ben had known his boss for most of his life.  Poe had worked under Ben’s dad before Han retired. Poe had always been a big brother to Ben, and he was thankful for him being his boss as well. He understood Ben better than anyone.

 

"I didn't even work a full shift. I don't think you can call me one of the best." Even though the word _hero_ had been thrown around, he didn't believe he was any good at being a firefighter. Look where he had ended up. Before the incident, Ben was a cocky son-of-a-bitch, but now, he had been humbled in the most dramatic of ways.

 

"There's a family out there alive because of you. You may have been a stupid idiot, but you’re the stupid idiot that kept them from dying a horrible death. When I think about those kids and how it could’ve turned out.” Poe wiped his mouth with one of his hands, pausing briefly. “You rescued them from an impossible situation and lived to tell the tale.”

 

"I don't remember much of it." Ben shrugged his shoulders, dismissing any accolades coming his way.

 

"Having no memory of that fire is probably for the best." Poe looked a little nervous, leaning back in his chair and scratching the back of his head. Ben noticed some bruises and gashes on his captain's face and neck. "It wasn't pretty." Their eyes met a briefly. Both of them had so much to say, but as men, they found difficulty in letting others know their true feelings.

 

Ben's eyes blurred a bit as he stared behind Poe's head. "I heard one of my brothers got me out. No one told me who.” Ben had trouble asking his question. “It was you, wasn’t it?"

 

Poe cleared his throat and nodded his head yes.

 

"You okay?" Ben uttered.

 

"Yea. Just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing I can't handle." The hard truth hit Ben like a ton of bricks-- _Poe risked his life to save mine._ "Now that I know you’re alive and well. I'm good." Poe intentionally made eye contact with Ben. “It was touch and go there for a while. The first 24 hours you were in here, we weren’t so sure you’d pull through.”

 

An awkward silence filled the room. It didn't even occur to him that his reckless actions could put the life of one of his brothers in danger. His stupidity was too much to bear at that moment.

 

"I have no words, Captain." Ben took a deep breath, shifting his body in his bed. "Thank you is all I have."

 

Poe's dark eyes bored straight into Ben. "I know."

 

"I promise not to do anything that idiotic again."

 

"Don’t make that promise--just don't get killed."

 

Ben gave a lopsided smile and fought the emotion that welled up inside him. "Yes, sir."

 

"Now, I just didn't come here to bust your balls." Poe began looking at his phone, scrolling as he focused on finding something. "Ah, here it is." He stood from the lone chair in the sterile room and handed Ben his phone.

 

Ben had to wipe his watery eyes because he had trouble focusing on the small screen. He wanted to blame it on the cedar allergies that ran rampant in Austin this time of year, but he'd be lying. Knowing Poe saved his life had reduced him to tears.

 

Finally, after pulling himself together, the words came into view.

 

_From: Amilyn Holdo, <aholdo@gma.com> _

 

_To: Poe Dameron, <burnthemdown79@gmail.com> _

 

_Sent: Tuesday, December 31, 2018, at 3:36 pm_

 

_Subject: Interview Request_

 

_Captain Dameron,_

 

_We at GMA have heard about your and Ben Solo's heroics on Christmas Day. We'd love to interview the two of you together. Our ABC affiliate in Austin can help us set up a satellite interview due to Mr. Solo still being in the hospital, recovering from his injuries. Please respond back at your earliest convenience._

_Thank you,_

 

_Amilyn Holdo_

 

_Executive Producer Good Morning America_

 

"Is this real?" Stunned, Ben had trouble handing the phone back to his boss. _Who would want to interview me?_

 

"Yep, it is," Poe gave a weak smile.

 

“Are you going to do it?” A nervous bubble rolled around Ben’s stomach. He’d never been on television before, except for a few times he and his football team were featured on the local news.

 

Did that footage even count? He was just a random big guy in shoulder pads, tackling another random big guy. They all wore the same faceless helmets, so no one could tell who was whom, except for the numbers on the backs of their jerseys.

 

“Only if you want to do it. I know you’re hurt, and I don’t want to do anything that’ll postpone you getting out of here.”

 

Ben wanted to do it. Who wouldn’t? Though, he was reluctant to put his face out there with the story that had been circulating since Christmas. His first thought was to talk to Rey because she’d know what to do, but she wasn’t here. She was off somewhere in Dallas, getting another certification added to her already impressive list of nursing credentials.

 

Knowing what little he did about her, she’d probably tell him to do it.

 

She’d say, _Live a little. Show everyone who Ben Solo really is, not just the Buzz Feed, sex symbol everyone assumes you to be._

 

He didn’t know how many times the shirtless picture of him showed up in his Facebook and Instagram feeds. He didn’t even want to check Snapchat.

 

“Sure, Captain. I’ll do it.”

 

“Okay. It’s settled. I’ll set it up and give you the details as soon as I can.”

 

Poe came over and reached out his right hand to shake with Ben. At first, Ben didn’t want to reciprocate the gesture because his right hand was damaged, non-functioning. Beneath the bandages lay an arm that wasn’t fit for the human eye, a charred lifeless limb.

 

The first step in healing meant Ben would have to step out of his comfort zone and make an effort with the people who mattered. Poe stood over him, not in pity, but as an equal. He came to Ben not only as his boss but also as a friend. Something came over Ben, making him want to show his unsung hero of a boss his appreciation, even if it were just a handshake to say thanks.

 

Ben’s injured arm lifted slowly, and Poe, noticing the struggle, patiently waited. Gingerly, Ben placed his hand in Poe’s, and like men, they shook hands.

 

In that instant, Ben felt one step closer to becoming whole again.

 

Poe turned to leave without waving goodbye. Ben couldn’t help but notice the exaggerated limp of his benevolent captain. The lucky rookie averted his eyes and tried not beating himself up over the damage he had caused in his wake.

 

~o~

 

Not too long after his talk with Poe, a text came through.

 

_Tomorrow morning at 7:30 am. Be dressed and ready. And for God’s sake, brush all that hair of yours, Rookie._

 

He smiled at the message, realizing he probably looked awful. He’d have to tackle the shower after he had his burn cleaned again. It’d take him all day just to attempt the task. Ben sighed, wishing he didn’t have goofy, Nurse Jason taking care of him now. He’d give his good, left arm to have Rey here, helping his naked ass get a shower and ready for tomorrow.

 

The thought of her helping him shower brought to mind all kinds of fantasies he’d been having about her since she left. Having experienced his first orgasm with a real-life woman had awakened a side of him he’d kept dormant for too long. He wouldn’t be getting the night he shared with her out of his mind anytime soon.

 

Having Rey, grinding on his dick, was the highlight of his sexual life thus far. He came so hard with what most people wouldn’t even call sex, but he didn’t care. In his mind, he was already connected to Rey by a force he didn’t understand.

 

Ben never thought of himself as a smart man, but he was smart enough to know he needed to do everything in his power to make Rey his. He was stubborn enough to make it his mission. What else did he have going on?

 

Sitting alone, he began thinking about Rey and her perfection. Thinking about her pink nipples peeking through that see-through bra of hers made him hard. Nothing in the Victoria Secret catalog could even compare to her.  A low hum vibrated in his chest when he recalled how wet she felt through her clothes. The ultimate turn on was how her high-pitched moans sounded when she climaxed on top of him.

 

Once his thoughts went to the x-rated playground in his mind, he couldn’t keep from thinking about what sex would be like with her. How would her naked body feel under his hands? Would her smooth skin shiver at his touch? The one question that kept him up at night was how would her pussy feel around his cock? Just the thought of what the future held excited him way more than being on Good Morning America.

 

Ben’s desire for her was more than just lust. Even though he constantly thought of fucking her, he needed her for so many other reasons. The one purpose that rose above the others was how being with her made him feel like a man.

 

If he could only leave this hospital and somehow get to her, he would. He wanted so badly to get on his motorcycle and take I-35 all the way to Dallas, just to look at her wide, all-knowing eyes. But he needed two functioning arms to work his Harley.

 

Looking down, he noticed the tent he’d created under his sheets. As he imagined her on top of him again, he began a descent down to his needy cock with his good hand.  Needing to rid himself of the tension building in his nether regions, he was ready to get off while thinking of her in so many naughty ways.

 

Luckily Ben hadn’t started the working himself over because Nurse Jason knocked on the door. The guy didn’t even give a moment for privacy when he knocked; he just came right in. Ben thanked God for the alone time he got last night with Rey in such a busy place like St. David’s.

 

Lifting a knee to hide the issue under his covers, Ben took his phone off the bedside table to distract him from his dirty mind. He scrolled through his messages while Jason did whatever he needed to do in the room. Ben usually watched Rey like a hawk when she worked. He couldn’t care less about what Jason did. The sooner he left, the better.

 

His scrolling stopped when he found her name and how she had programmed it on his phone. He couldn’t help but laugh.

 

**_Rey, My Hot Nurse, Niman_ **

 

She’d even added a fire emoticon for good measure.

 

Clicking on her name, he began working on a message to her. It took him five minutes to type something that should’ve taken 30 seconds. With one good arm and his huge fingers, texting wasn’t the easiest thing to do.

 

_Watch GMA tomorrow at 7:30. Might see someone you recognize._

 

~o~

 

"Do you consider yourself a hero?"

 

Ben still couldn't believe it. He was sitting in a dark room somewhere in the hospital, staring at Robin Roberts in some small television monitor. He sipped the ice water someone told him to drink because it would calm his nerves.

 

It didn't work.

 

Ben cleared his throat and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. Taking a glance at his captain who sat next to him, Ben couldn’t help but envy Poe. How the hell Captain Dameron could look so calm and poised was beyond him.

Remembering that he was still in his pajama pants from the waist down eased his discomfort a little. _I'm on Good Morning America in my fucking pajamas._ He laughed internally, hoping him laughing at himself didn't look cocky to the rest of the world.

 

Never one for dress clothes, Ben pulled at the collar of his blue and white, plaid shirt. He looked at the screen at a tiny Robin Roberts and finally decided to answer the question.

 

"You know, I don't really consider myself anything but a firefighter. I am still having trouble remembering everything that happened. I guess I’m still in that foggy stage where the only way I know what happened on that night is from what people tell me. So no, I’m not a hero,” he answered, crossing his arms and trying with all his might to look calm.

"If you need to know why everyone is calling you a hero, maybe I can help. Story has it, Mr. Solo, that you carried a woman and her children to safety moments before the first-floor ceiling collapsed on them. I'd say that makes you a hero."

 

He started to respond and downplay what Ms. Roberts reported, but his voice hitched in the process.  Without warning, a flash of a soot-covered figure filled his mind. The desperate man reached out to the young Solo, struggling to speak and gave Ben a plea. _My family. Get my family. Please_. Ben became frozen in his reverie, unable to put any words into a sentence.

 

"Mr. Solo?" the soothing voice of the famous GMA personality was heard by Ben, but her words didn't register. The recollection of the man sparked a rush of memories that flooded his mind. He suddenly remembered the exhaustion of carrying a mother and her twins out of the building.

 

The hysterical woman held the babies tightly in a blue blanket but wouldn't leave his embrace until she convinced Ben to go after her other child who was in grave peril. He couldn’t piece together how he made it to the other side of the complex to find the kid in time. His mind quickly jumped to finding an unresponsive toddler collapsed on a set of stairs, holding a teddy bear. He had no clue how he was able to get any of them out, but he did.

 

The memory of how the lifeless child felt in his arms suddenly burned in his memory. He wouldn’t be forgetting it anytime soon. No wonder he'd blocked out that night.

 

"Just give him a moment, Ms. Roberts," Ben could hear Captain Dameron's soothing voice talking now. There was a pause in the interview. Everyone waited for what Ben had to say.

 

"Um, I just know I did what any of my brothers would have done," Ben said flatly, staring at the floor. Ben gripped the arms of the chair and suddenly felt the oxygen leave the room.

 

Ms. Roberts must've realized that Ben was having issues and focused her interview on Poe. Ben was grateful because he had to wipe the foreign wetness falling from his eyes. He hardly ever cried, and in the past twenty-four hours, he'd done it twice. Rubbing his eyes didn't really seem to stop the trickle of tears from coming.

 

Remembering that night was becoming too much to bear.

 

"Captain Dameron, is it true that you pulled Ben to safety after he heroically got the family out and not a moment too soon, I might add?"

 

"Like the rookie said, I just did what any of my brothers would have done. We're a family, and we take care of one another."

 

The interview went on for a couple of minutes without Ben being mentally present. Poe took over most of the duties. The young rookie didn't like looking like a pussy on live television, but he couldn’t change that now. He'd stumbled on the questions and let himself look vulnerable. There wasn't anything heroic about that.

The enormity of what he had done on Christmas Day was hitting him at the most inopportune time. He'd like to process all of this alone in his room and not in front of America.

 

“He's one of the best. Top of his class. Great guy all around,” Poe answered a question Ben hadn’t heard and felt a firm pat on the back from Poe, which somewhat brought Ben back to the present.

 

Ben hadn't thought much about laying his phone down on the small little table where he had his glass of water, but a text from the one person he'd been thinking about non-stop came through. Rey messaged him in the middle of the interview when he needed it the most.

 

_You look hot!_

 

Ben’s face suddenly lit up like the Fourth of July. The thought of Rey watching him gave him the relief he needed. With those three words from her, he felt like he could at least finish the interview and hopefully not be such a bumbling idiot.

 

He suddenly wanted Rey there beside him. He hadn’t known her long, but she had taken care of him in the lowest part of his life. She had been the spark that he needed to make it through his recovery. He realized then and there that he was falling for Rey. The air rushed back into the room and his eyes and nose crinkled into a smile.

 

Out of nowhere, Poe grabbed the phone.

 

“You aren’t even out of the hospital yet, and you already have women texting you.” Ben felt an elbow to his ribs and a chuckle from his boss.

Ben laughed as he tried to get his phone back from Poe, forgetting for a second that he was on live TV. After a little roughhousing, he finally got his phone back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an inquisitive Robin Roberts staring at the both of them who seemed to be acting more like school children than grown men.

 

"You seem to have a close relationship. I couldn't help but notice how the two of you care for one another and can have a sense of humor in the midst of such a harrowing ordeal. Could I get a little personal and ask what the laughing was all about? I heard Captain Dameron mention a text?"

 

Poe and Ben's eyes grew wide, and they immediately stopped laughing.  Ben slumped his shoulders as he smoothed back his hair that Poe had messed up in the small scuffle.

 

She was good. Ms. Roberts wasn't going to let anything slip by her, even if it were just a couple of guys laughing over a text from a girl.

 

"You want to answer or should I?" Poe asked Ben, holding back a laugh.

 

Not wanting Poe to tell the whole world about the context of the message, Ben quickly answered the question. "I just had a friend text me something I'd rather not share on live television."

 

Poe was more than eager to chime in. "Let's just say that Ben’s hero status is going to be very beneficial to him in the ladies department if you know what I mean." Ben had to focus on not laughing. He couldn’t believe he went from crying to talking about women in a five-minute interview.

 

"I think we all know what you mean, Mr. Dameron." Ms. Roberts gave an awkward smile. "Mr. Solo, would you like to say hello to anyone in particular today? A girlfriend maybe?”

 

Ben covered his face with his hands, feeling the warmth of embarrassment spread across his fair skin that was probably bright red. The buzz of his phone got his attention again.

 

_You're blushing over me. I like it._

 

“Well, technically I don’t have a girlfriend, but I have met someone.” Ben looked at the screen, hoping Rey knew he was talking about her.

 

 _Who on earth could that someone be?_ Rey added.

 

When it came to Rey, Ben lost all rational thought, and Poe was going to be relentless in teasing him about it.

 

“You’ve been conscious for maybe 48 hours and you’ve already met someone?” Poe asked.

 

“Mr. Solo, I think the world would love to know the story about how you not only saved a family, but you found love in the process. The nation has been speculating about the bachelor firefighter since Christmas Day. Any last thoughts to set the record straight?” Ms. Roberts asked. She had a huge smile on her face, which let Ben know that maybe this interview wasn’t going as badly as he thought it was.

 

“I’d like to say hello to Rey. I guess that’s about it,” Ben stammered a bit.

 

“Well, I would say that Rey is a lucky woman. How’d you two meet?” Robin Roberts squeezed in another question.

 

“I thought you had to go?” Ben wasn’t sure if he should go into detail about Rey just yet.

 

“I can extend the interview for such an important question, Mr. Solo.”

 

How was his love life any business of anyone but himself? He was wading in foreign territory right now. The buzz of his phone distracted him from his panic. He was thankful to see Rey’s name appear again.

 

_How did we meet, My Sweet Ben? I’m dying to know._

 

With those words from her, he knew Rey was fine with him kissing and telling the world about the two of them.

 

The problem was that Ben had no idea the media firestorm that was about to ensue with him answering that question. He knew the world loved a great hero story, but he was clueless in what happened when the media sank their claws into a good, old-fashioned love story.

 

“Um, she was, I mean, Rey is,” he hesitated a bit to utter the truth, “Rey is my nurse.”

 

“Oh, shit,” he heard Poe whisper under his breath.

 

And, oh shit was about right.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!! I love comments and kudos! Pretty please with Adam Driver on top!!
> 
> Up next: Ben’s 21st birthday and the aftermath of Ben bringing Rey into all the craziness. Oh, and yes, there will be trouble with Rey’s job. She crossed a line she’s not supposed to cross. Uh oh! It’s going to be fun!!!


	6. The One Where Ben Gets a Birthday Present from Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally gets out of the hospital and gets a little birthday surprise from Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. It's been almost four months since an update. I'm so sorry. I worked on "The Lady and the Monster" more than usual, wrote a Cowboy Ben story called "Sweet Child O' Mine", and posted a Christmas one-shot with a Mall Santa Ben making Rey's wishes come true. Go catch up if you want!
> 
> I wouldn't be able to write these days without my friends who help me every day. I added a couple of them in my fic today. Emily is a nurse and helped with some of the details for Rey's punishment. She also writes a story called "Hey, Bartender!" and you'll see the reference to her story in this update. She's @elemie89 out here, so go check out her work. She also helped beta this chapter along with my smut buddy @jenfysNest. She writes amazing stuff as well. I also want to thank @Mowsyling for the beautiful mood board she created for me. She's amazing!! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter at 3todream3 :)
> 
>  
> 
> So, that's enough from me!!! Now, go read!!!

“Well, they call me the fireman. That’s my name. Making my rounds all over town putting out old flames…”

~0~

The dueling pianos played the iconic George Strait song loudly as they serenaded the firefighter who had joined the crowd at Pete’s Piano Bar on Sixth Street late on this January evening. The piano bar was always a favorite where the saucy pianists knew every song known to man and led the patrons in drunken song all night.

Ben couldn’t go anywhere tonight without people noticing him. They bought him shots, took selfies with him, and both men and women slipped him numbers in his denim pockets. He was halfway drunk as Finn, Poe, and a few others dragged him around tonight in celebration of his twenty-first birthday.

The party atmosphere on the most popular street in Austin was jumping a little more than usual it seemed. The bright lights and loud, live music danced all around. Ben didn’t dress up but not many did in this city. He wore his usual t-shirt with his Docs and old blue jeans. He loved this casual city and the fact that you could walk into a bar and find a cowboy sharing a beer with a hipster.      

He also loved the fact that he could wear a T-shirt in early January. It was Texas after all.

Excited to be discharged from the hospital yesterday, he was disappointed he didn’t see Rey as he hoped he would. He hadn’t heard from her for a couple of days, which made him a little on edge. She said she’d see him on Friday, and that didn’t happen. He hadn’t known her long, but he knew her ghosting him like this wasn’t in her nature.

Ben worried about her and the aftermath of his GMA interview. He realized outing her on national television probably wasn’t the best decision, but hadn’t she egged him on a little? He wished he could just talk to her and see if she was okay. He wasn’t used to the instant celebrity thing, and he knew she probably wasn’t ready to be in the spotlight.

Hell, he didn’t want to be in the spotlight either, yet here he was, out with his buddies and hadn’t had to pay for a thing. His fifteen minutes of fame seemed to be working in his favor tonight. He even ate for free at Eddie V’s. It boggled his mind that complete strangers would pay for his bill at one of the most expensive restaurants downtown. He almost wished he had ordered more if he didn’t have to pay for it.

“What was it like saving that family? It must’ve been sooo scary.” A blonde somebody with tight clothing and traveling hands asked Ben as he tried to slip inconspicuously into the corner table with Finn and Poe. “You’re not really seeing that nurse, are you? I’m available, you know,” she rambled on, trailing him like a little puppy.

“Miss, he’s not feeling well, so we need to get him to a chair. He needs some, um, alone time,” Poe jumped in, speaking with authority as if he were working at an emergency scene. He allowed Ben to make a break from the girl with octopus hands.

Ben felt fine. In fact, the buzz he had going after all the free drinks he’d been given felt really nice. He just needed a break from all the claws that had been at him all night. He only wanted one woman’s claws to sink into his skin, and she was currently nowhere to be found.

“I’m going out with you from now on,” Finn yelled over the music as he placed three frosted mugs down at the table. “I just walked up to the bar, said I’m getting drinks for you, and they just handed me shit. No charge.” Finn took a big swig of his beer which left a foamy mustache on his upper lip. “And the girls, man. They’re coming out of the woodwork.”

“Yep. I’m glad me almost dying is helping your game with the ladies, Finn,” Ben’s low voice spoke loudly as the song ended and everyone around them heard.

A brief, awkward silence hung in the air between the best friends but soon evaporated with the deep laugh coming from Ben.

“If my near death experience can get you laid, then I’ve done my job as your best friend.” Ben tilted his head to his friend and raised his mug. He sat motionless while the pianos started up again and the crowd swelled with singing another song. The feeling of the alcohol flowing through his body felt good and somewhat numbed the pain of not seeing Rey.

A buzz in his pocket distracted him from staring at the blinking Blue Moon Neon sign. He really couldn’t handle another text from a random acquaintance wanting to be his best friend.

To his surprise, the message came from the one person he couldn’t get out of his mind.

Rey.

_On 6th Street. Where are you?_

He smiled, knowing his earlier texts inviting her out with him weren’t in vain.

 _At Pete’s in the back. Can’t wait to see you_!

His left hand clumsily typed his message. Still out of commission, his right hand sat bandaged and unmoving on his lap. He had to start physical therapy on Monday and wasn’t too thrilled about it.

_See you in a minute._

To say the next 15 minutes were the longest in his life was an understatement. He did nothing but stare at the door, waiting for her entrance. He also downed another IPA and an additional shot of whiskey, he probably didn’t need, gifted to him from a group of first responders visiting from Houston.

When she swept into the room, there seemed to be a tractor beam focused just on her. He couldn’t take his eyes from hers, and his mind drifted back to their intimate moment shared on his hospital bed.

He wanted her right then and there and didn’t care who saw.

Rey wore a pair of tight jeans tucked into her black, Ugg boots with a cropped sweater with muted colors. Her soft hair that smelled like a flower garden was up in a messy bun. He couldn’t help but raise himself from his seat and make his way to her.

_No one would care if I pinned her to the bar and had my way with her, would they?_

The closer he got to her, the more he noticed that those beautiful, bright eyes looked like they had been crying. An angry tug in his gut reared its ugly head at the moment he thought she would be upset about anything. Knowing something had upset her bothered him, and he knew right then and there that their connection was much deeper than just a fleeting romance.

He knew he wanted her and only her and hoped she felt the same about him.

“Hey, you,” he whispered as he pulled her to him and was thankful she let him.

“Where have you been,” he asked. “I’ve been dying to talk to you.”

“Can we get a drink first?” she asked. Ben made his way to the bar, pulling her along by the hand.

“What do you want?” he yelled and showed her to an empty barstool. He stood behind her.

“Anything on draft, please. Just something.” He ordered and received the drink swiftly.

He didn’t pay.

“Here you go.” She shivered when he handed her the cold mug of frothy goodness.

“Thanks.” She took a big gulp, closing her eyes as she took in the taste of the beer.

“Is it that good?” Ben asked.

“It is. When it’s been a shitty day, anything tastes good.”

“What happened?” He bent down to her, inhaling her and kissing her temple at the same time. It’d been too long since he touched her.

She stared at him a long time, looking as if she was trying to formulate the words she needed to get out.

“I got suspended,” she blurted out ending her sentence with a sniffle.

“You got what?” The music in the bar seemed to get louder, and talking at a normal level became difficult. He leaned down into her to hear her better, but he also wanted to get closer to her.

“My supervisor, Emily, called me into her office yesterday when I got back from my conference, and she let me know. The hospital wasn’t too excited about our little romance happening on my shift, so they had to do something about it. I’ve been hiding out ever since.”

“How? Why? I don’t understand.”

“Sweet Ben,” she took the tips of her fingers and touched his chest. “I have a code of ethics that I’m supposed to follow, and I crossed the line.”

Ben still didn’t understand. _What could Rey possibly have done to cross the line? Code of Ethics? What the hell?_

“You’re the best nurse. You care about your job and your patients. What gives Emily the right to do this?”

“That’s just it.” The fingers on his chest walked up to his chin. “I cared a little too much for one particular patient.” Rey’s flat palm then pressed the wrinkles in his shirt across his abdomen, sending little pricks of pleasure straight to his dick. “Emily isn’t at fault. She’s been a nurse for a long time and knows the rules. She wasn’t mean, but she couldn’t let it slide.”

The reality must have registered across his face because she gave him a weak smile. He knew divulging their relationship on national television would cause issues with people butting into her business, but he didn’t realize her job would be in jeopardy.

“Oh,” he looked over to the bartender who happened to walk by.

“Yeah. I won’t be able to work or get paid for two weeks. Luckily, Emily told me I wasn’t fired. At least I still have my job.”

“Ah, shit, Rey. If I’d had known you would’ve gotten in trouble—”

“Shhhh...” She cut him off. “You didn’t know, Ben. I’m the nurse. I knew what I was doing.” Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. Her lips tickled his ear. “I’d do it again.”

He couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across his face. His goofy grin must’ve been adorable because it got Rey smiling as well. Her face barely showed a trace of the tears it had earlier.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do for money. That’s the part that scares me. It’s so expensive living in this city.” Rey took another big swallow of her beer.

“Don’t worry about that,” Ben reassured her.  “I got you into this mess, I’ll help you get through it.”

“You don’t have to do that.” He could tell she was used to making it on her own.

“I absolutely do.” Without thinking, he placed his hands, even the injured one, on either side of her face. He found the darkest part of her eyes and focused on the obsidian he found. “I owe you my life. The least I can do is help you when you get in trouble because of me.” He took her into his arms and squeezed her to him. She fit perfectly next to his body as if she were the missing puzzle piece in his life.

“Did I mention you were totally worth it?” She nuzzled into his chest more. He reveled in the feeling of her warmth and welcomed her floral scent that overpowered the smell of booze and sweaty people.

“Yeah, you did,” he chuckled. “Well, I think we’re gonna have to celebrate.” Ben took a step away from her but kept his good hand intertwined with hers.

“Celebrate?” Rey’s eyebrows arched upwards with curiosity. “My suspension?”

Ben realized his drunken state had given him a little brazenness, and he had the sudden urge to keep Rey smiling.

“Hey, bartender!” Ben raised his beer mug high above his head as he screamed with all his inebriated might, arching his back. “I’m buying a round for everyone!” The whole bar erupted in applause but soon died down to listen to the tipsy tall man at the bar. “Here’s to Nurse Rey getting suspended. She went above and beyond the call of duty, and I’m alive, breathing because of her.”

The barkeeps scrambled to get a beer out to everyone within arm’s reach. Ben looked down to his brunette beauty and felt his chest puff out when he saw her laughing uncontrollably.

Hopping on the foot rail that ran along at the bottom of the bar made him at least a foot taller. He held onto the bar with his good arm and stretched the injured one out to the crowd, summoning their attention with a beer in his grasp.

Ben could feel the scabs stretching his skin, and a little pain shot down through his fingers, but he didn’t care. He was making a toast to his girl, the one who helped him survive. The one who awakened the man inside.

“Here’s to Rey!”

It was funny really. The people at the bar didn’t drink at the toast. They all just sat a little dumbstruck at what transpired in front of them.

Ben watched as a small whisper flowed through the crowd. He could hear the name Rey being spoken in hushed tones. She could see it, too, because the look of confusion filled her eyes.

If anyone had been following his story, they knew exactly who she was.

Before they knew it, a small eruption of applause erupted from the party goers, and soon a spotlight from the stage found Ben and Rey over at the bar.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” The pianist known as Patty, who’d worked there for years, announced into the mic on the stage. “It looks like we have the sensational love story of the year in our lovely little bar here tonight.” She flipped her brunette hair across her shoulders, bearing down on the keyboard. “And, we need to celebrate it the only way we know how at Pete’s,” she announced with a flourish.  “We need to honor love and spread that shit around with a song!” Patty whispered in a sensual tone, “Now, sing with me. ‘When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing!’”

“Yes, Patty,” the male piano player kept the banter going as Patty began to whisper the beginnings of “Sexual Healing” and played the chords on her piano. “We have a young man who has been healed…” his voice began to sound like Jimmy Swaggart, the televangelist. “...healed by love! Healed by this woman’s touch! Healed by her love! Let’s sing it together, shall we?”

“Baby, I’m hot just like an oven.” The two pianists and the crowd began singing the tune to the classic song in honor of the two lovebirds at the bar who had found each other’s lips, kissing happily during their serenade.

~o~

“That Uber driver smelled so bad,” Ben slurred as he stumbled into Rey’s apartment.

“Yes, yes he did. Luckily, it was a short ride here,” Rey answered, leading Ben to her bedroom.

He couldn’t focus on anything around him. The alcohol had finally taken over his body, and his brain couldn’t remember what he had done six seconds ago. Maybe later he’d get a good look at Rey’s apartment and see her personality in the decorations and personal things she kept out. But tonight, he was shit-faced and unable to walk in a straight line.

“Now, let’s get you to sleep.” She plopped him down on the left side of her queen-sized bed.

“Now you’re talking,” he slurred to the blurry woman in front of him.

“I’m afraid nothing exciting will be happening tonight, Sweet Ben,” she said as she pulled his shirt up and off his body.

“Then why are you undressing me?” he snickered.

“Because you’re drunk and need sleep. I’m not gonna take advantage of you like this.” She lifted one of his feet and began unlacing his boots.

“I’m not gonna complain, just so you know,” he said while watching her remove his shoes.

“I know. I know, but there’s something about a sober man to mess around with that’s much more appealing than a drunk man who is ten minutes from falling asleep.” She tugged at arms. “Stand up, please. Take off your pants.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to fool around?” he waggled his eyebrows, trying to be sexy but realized it was anything but because of the way she roared with laughter.

“Ben, all I want you to do is take two of these, drink this water, and go to sleep. I’ll give you your birthday present in the morning when you’re sober, okay?” She stroked his hair as she watched him like a hawk take what looked to be ibuprofen.

Ben felt his body roll onto her soft mattress as she lifted the covers up over his long body. The bed smelled like her, and he smiled as his head hit the pillow.

Sleep apparently came quickly to Ben. He had a dreamless night and awakened to sunlight peeking through the white sheer curtains in an unfamiliar room. The room looked like a showroom from Ikea. Lots of interesting pictures and knick knacks but no personal photos. He didn’t panic waking up somewhere he didn’t recognize because he vaguely remembered Rey being somewhere in his hazy memory.  

Rolling over in the small bed, he took stock of things and realized that his boxers were the only stitch of clothing he wore. For a split second he worried that he’d blacked out and forgot anything he shared with Rey, but when he saw her, any worry melted away.  Seeing her in the early morning light took his breath and train of thought away.

Sound asleep beside him, Rey had one hand curled up under her chin and the other under her pillow. She had pulled her knees up to her stomach and pushed her covers down around her ankles sometime during the night.

His first thought was to make sure she wasn’t cold and put the blankets back on her. His second thought came from his dick and not his brain. He wanted to take in the beauty of her sleeping body before she even opened her eyes. He’d warm her up later.

Her long, tanned legs were displayed before him, wearing nothing but her panties and a light pink tank top. Ben sat up on his left elbow and took his injured arm and reached for her, unable to resist the urge to touch her. She was so close to him on such a small bed, after all.

He trailed his fingers over the dip of her hip, admiring her curves along the way. His hand didn’t hurt as it moved along her body. In fact, it felt good as he touched her. Rey had healed him already in so many ways, and he truly believed that just touching her body had the power to heal his arm completely.

Ben’s fingers made it to her shoulder before he realized she was watching him.

“You’re obviously feeling okay this morning, I see.” She scooted closer to him, and his eyes widened noticing her nipples peeking through the thin material of her top.

“I’m doing more than okay,” he uttered. He’d been hard since he woke up, and the way she looked this morning wasn’t helping his situation.

“Good.” She lifted herself up and pushed him down to the mattress. “I was worried you would have a hangover. You drank A LOT last night.”

Ben couldn’t believe this was his reality right now. His whole adult life had been spent fantasizing about having a beautiful woman in bed with him, and now it was actually happening. She had him pinned down, and he’d be happy to stay here forever with her.

“I’m pretty sure someone took good care of me and made sure I’d be ok.” He grabbed the hair that spilled onto his chest and pulled it behind her neck, pushing her down to his lips.

He kissed her softly at first, enjoying the taste of her. When she climbed on top of him and straddled him, his mouth began to work on its own volition. He couldn’t help but force her mouth wider, pulling her into him more.  He played with her tongue, and she went right along with him. Never before had he wanted anyone like he wanted her, and kissing her wasn’t enough.

Ben’s eyes flew open when she pulled away from him unexpectedly, and he wondered if he had done something wrong. He became a firefighter because he had good instincts and could think fast in the heat of the moment, but when it came to women, his inexperience worked against him. He didn’t have the slightest idea of what to do.

“I know your birthday is over, but I still have my present to give you.”

 _Present? Right now? Is she kidding?_ He thought to himself. His cock was hurting, needing her so badly, and she wanted to give him a present?

 _I really don’t need you to interrupt what we are doing here for you to go and get my present. I’m good. Just stay here half-naked with me, and that’s all I’ll ever need,_ he wanted to say. Instead, something else came out of his mouth.

“You don’t have to get me anything. Really. I’m good,” he uttered.

“Oh, I think you’ll like this present,” she said in a tone that suddenly piqued his attention.

He sat motionless when she moved to the side of his body and found his cock, tenting his plaid boxers.

He growled when one of her hands began rubbing his hardness over the material.

“I think we need to see what is hiding underneath here.” She made a few more passes massaging him before her fingers found their way underneath the waistband of his boxers. The heat from them burned his sensitive skin. Every nerve ending in his body hummed with anticipation at what would come next. “Mind if I take these off?”

He nodded happily in agreement, and it finally dawned on him what her birthday present was going to be.

His cock sprung free when she pulled his underwear down his legs, not taking the time to take them completely off.

“Oh!” she exclaimed when she finally had him naked. “You...you certainly have been blessed.” He watched as her fingers circled his swollen tip a few times. “I’m so gonna enjoy this.”

Ben knew he was bigger than the average guy, but he never wanted to brag about it until now. He wanted to please Rey, and knowing his cock produced a smile made him the proudest son-of-a-bitch around.

“Rey,” he whispered to her as she wrapped her hand around his thickness and started to slowly glide her hand up and down. “Can I add one more thing to my present?”

A grin graced her face as she looked back at him, “Of course! What do you want?”

“I need you naked.”

“You want to see me, Ben?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Rey stopped her ministrations and rose to her knees. She slowly lifted her tank top off her body and revealed her full breasts to him. Her pink nipples enticed him, needing to be pinched and sucked by him. Ben couldn’t wait to have her body for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

He lost all train of thought when her panties came off next, showing her sweet little pussy. She had a small tuft of dark hair that he imagined his face buried in for hours at a time.

“God, you are perfect,” he whispered to her, wanting to touch her.

He watched her flesh turn pink and enjoyed seeing her naked body respond to his compliment.

“I think I need to get back to what I was doing, don’t you think?” Ben’s eyes relished the picture in front of him--a naked Rey with her hand on his cock.

His body jumped with anticipation, knowing her lips were about to be on him. He couldn't take his eyes off her and watched as she tilted her head to the side and licked him from base to tip and back down again. Her lips came back to kiss his tip, swirling her tongue around the smooth skin.

“Ah, shit,” he moaned as he finally felt whole again.

"Your cock tastes so good, Ben," she whispered between the little tortuous licks. He sucked in a breath as he watched her move his cock to her soft breasts. His eyes shut tightly as she maneuvered his tip around each of her taut nipples, teasing him.

"Mmm," he hummed as she moved her tits across his sensitive cock.

"You like that, Ben?"

"Shit, Rey....unf," was all he could utter watching her nipples torture his dick some more.

“Ready, Sweet Ben?” she whispered, giving him no time to answer much less take a breath. She shifted down his body a little more, and he soon came unglued when her mouth fully took him in.

His body shivered in little tremors as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft.  He'd never felt anything more glorious in his life. His virgin cock had finally felt heaven with her mouth wrapped around it.

With each pass, he watched as she tried to fit as much of him in her mouth as she could. Feeling the back of her throat with his cock scrambled his brain, and he had to close his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.  He didn't die in the fire but realized he would die here, a happy man, with his cock in her beautiful mouth.

For a brief moment, he opened his eyes, wanting to see how she looked with him in her mouth. When he did, he was overwhelmed by the image of her breasts bobbing up and down as she started to work him harder. His hips couldn’t help but thrust up into her mouth either. He couldn’t be held responsible for what his body did when he had a naked woman making the most beautiful noises as she deep-throated him.

"Fuuuck," he cried again when she took him again fully and stopped, giving him time to feel the warmth encapsulate him. He wondered if this would be what her pussy felt like and hoped he’d get to find out soon.

His hands roughly clenched her hair, and he began guiding her head up and down, up and down, up and down on his swollen cock.  

Ben moaned when she switched to shorter movements which allowed her free hand to pump the base of his shaft. His hips began to buck wilder as he kept fucking her mouth, feeling his release coming.

"Ahhh...Rey...shit." She took him in one last time, and he felt his balls tighten.

It was almost painful as his body tensed before the euphoria took over, and he soon began to feel his body seize.

 _Jesus fucking Christ!_ He couldn’t move. All he could feel was his seed spilling out into her mouth. He worried she would be grossed out by swallowing, but the way she moaned as she sucked every last drip from his cock let him know she was doing just fine. In fact, it made him like her even more.

Ben didn’t know how much time had passed, and he didn’t know when he’d be able to actually move again. Her smooth skin felt good on his as she tucked herself next his body, pulling the blankets over them.

“Happy birthday, my sweet Ben.” He heard her angelic voice say.

“Best birthday present ever,” he uttered before he drifted back to sleep, dreaming of Rey and what she’d do to him next.  


	7. The One Where Ben Wakes Up Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this sweet story. I have a super, crazy real life and a problem with writing one-shots and adding more stories to my work-in-progress list. That being said, I'm committed to finishing this story! Only one chapter to go... maybe two? Who knows?)
> 
> Last we left off ... Rey was suspended. Ben got wasted. Rey took care of drunk Ben. Ben woke up to getting a really nice birthday blow job from Rey.
> 
> Now for the rest of the story!

 

Ben’s eyes popped open from the deepest sleep he’d ever remembered having. He didn’t know how long he napped, but damn, he felt good. If he’d gotten a hundred full-body massages, he still wouldn’t feel as relaxed as he did at that moment. He smiled, remembering how Rey’s mouth had been on his dick not too long ago and that’s what had put him in this state of euphoria that he never wanted to leave.

****

He could feel himself longing for her again, dreaming of how her mouth felt as she took him deeply over and over again. Even her teeth scraping ever so slightly on his sensitive flesh felt like heaven. And that tongue. Dear God, that tongue.

****

Now he understood every male around him who couldn’t shut up about sex. They were always wanting it. Always searching for it. Once they found it, they only wanted more. Now Ben was one of those guys. He couldn't be any happier.

****

He rolled over to his back, placing his hands triumphantly behind his head. He felt like king of the world lying in her bed being wrapped in her blankets and her scent. He never wanted to leave this little bit of heaven.

****

Looking downward, he saw the tent he made in the sheets and soon his body ached for hers. Thinking of her sweet tits bouncing as she took him so well in her mouth did that to a guy. Having just come inside Rey’s mouth, he wanted more. Just thinking of what laid between her firm thighs made him ache. He rolled over, ready to take her even though he didn’t know the first thing about sex. He’d watched porn, lots and lots of porn, but from what he'd heard, real life was a bit different. He knew his basic instincts would help: *stick penis in vagina*. But, other than that, he’d need some guidance.

****

Maybe she’d teach him, and show him what she liked? God, he was dying with anticipation.

****

He slid his hand across the cool sheets of her small bed that he seemed to take over with his largeness. He reached for her, needing her. She didn’t mind curling up close to him when they fell back asleep. There’d never been a better feeling than when he was wrapped together with her after the best birthday present ever.

****

As his hand kept reaching, he discovered a problem.

****

_Fuck_ , he groaned.

****

She was gone.

****

He sat straight up and listened. There wasn’t a noise in her apartment, and her side of the bed was cold.

****

_What the?_ He wondered to himself as he dragged himself out of bed. This was not the way he envisioned the rest of his day. He thought they’d spend the next few days in bed together, only coming up for air and maybe a little food. He didn’t expect Rey to disappear on him.

****

He stumbled around, trying to piece together where he’d lost his clothes. He fell into her bed drunk the night of his twenty-first birthday bash and hadn’t gotten up since. He finally found his jeans and dug out his phone from his pocket, hoping she’d left a clue as to where she’d gone.

****

Sinking back onto the bed, he checked the message from her and ignored the several he had from Poe, Finn, and a few others.

****

_Sweet, Ben. I’m soooo sorry to leave you. I couldn’t wake you. You looked so peaceful, snoring in my bed. My supervisor asked me to come to the hospital today to go over some things, and I couldn’t say no. I’m in deep shit and need this job. I’ll be back as soon as I can._

****

_XOXO Rey_

****

_P.S. I can’t stop thinking about you._

****

“Snoring?” he chuckled, “I don’t snore.”  At least the message explained her absence. He just wished his cock understood.

****

He took a few deep breaths to get himself under control and soon responded.

****

_It’s okay. I can’t stop thinking about you either. This morning was fucking amazing. Hope you’ll be done soon and everything’s ok._

****

He wondered if he should tell her what he really was thinking? Tell her about how he wanted to fuck her into tomorrow and never leave her bed. How he wanted to feast at her cunt and suck her dry. How he couldn’t get the thoughts of her wrapped around his body out of his head.

****

His body hurt just thinking of it all. One blow job from her had him on the verge of insanity.

****

The chime on his phone took him from his dirty thoughts. It was her.

****

_I have a quick break. Things will be fine. Just meeting with another supervisor. Should be done soon._

****

He took a quick breath, clearing his lungs and settling his nerves. He didn’t realize how much his body craved her like a drug. He’d never done anything terribly illegal before, maybe a couple of puffs from Finn’s marijuana stash every now and then, but nothing too life-altering. He'd never had a hit of anything like Rey. She altered every state of his reality.

****

Every nerve ending seemed to be on fire. He typed back to her, unable to control anything. Even his thoughts were a slave to his desires right now. His body was controlled by one thing and one thing only.

****

His cock.

****

His incredibly hard cock.

****

_You have no idea how much I want you right now._ Ben ran his hands through his hair, nervous at the message he just sent but excited to have someone he wanted to send such texts to.

****

_Oh, really?_ She responded quickly.

****

_God, yes._

****

_Are you still at my place?_

****

_Yeah. Just woke up. Still in your bed. It smells like you._ He reclined back on the headboard.

****

_I like you in my bed._ A big-ass grin covered his face as her text came through. His big, clumsy fingers usually hated texting, but this time, it was different. She made everything different.

****

_I like being here, too. It’s just a shame that you’re not in it._

****

_Sorry, Sweet Ben. I’ll be there as soon as I can and we can pick up where we left off._

****

He couldn’t wait that long. His cock was about to explode. He knew he shouldn’t text what was on his mind. It wasn’t the gentlemanly thing to do, especially since they hadn’t known each other that long. He should just wait until she got home, and he could make love to her six ways till Sunday. Unfortunately, the only brain working at the moment was in the lower half of his body. It hadn’t stopped thinking for him since he woke up.

****

He typed his thoughts and sent it before he chickened out.

****

_Your mouth on my cock was pretty amazing._

****

His heart pounded, worried she would think he was being a typical man, thinking about his dick. That there’d be radio silence after he sent those words. Would Rey like him texting her like this?

****

To his surprise and relief, a text came back within seconds.

****

_Your cock is pretty amazing_

****

The biggest smile erupted across his face. God, he loved having someone to talk so intimately with. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should let her know the current state his cock was in, and soon decided if she really liked him, she’d accept him, horndog and all.

****

_It’s missing you right now._

****

The seconds seemed like minutes as he waited for her response.

****

_I'm missing you, too. You’re making me wet while I’m drinking my coffee in the break room._

****

_I know you're meeting some important people today, but... I’m hard, thinking about this morning and your mouth on me,_

****

_Hold on …_

****

Hold on? Hold onto what? He definitely had something to hold on to at the moment. It was standing tall, throbbing and painfully turning deeper shades of pink by the second.

****

When she didn’t respond, he couldn’t help but wonder if she changed her mind. He was hard and desperate. He knew she had a good reason for disappearing.

****

_Rey?_

****

More radio silence.

****

She wouldn’t just talk to him like that and leave him high and dry. He knew she had to meet with important people and had to make sure she kept her job. (She was suspended because of him after all.)

****

He'd finish the job himself if he had to, but the element of Rey being the one on the other end of the line playing with him added another level of excitement to the mix.

****

_Sorry, baby. Had to find a private spot to do this...Now, where were we? Oh yes...I'm sorry you’re so hard and all alone. Now… how can I help you?_

****

_I’ve never done this before. Just… help._

****

_I can do just that._

****

_God, Rey. I fucking need you._

****

_You miss me?_

****

_You have no idea._

****

_Good. I like you missing me._

****

_Am I doing this right so far?_ He’d never sexted before and didn’t know what the hell to do. He just figured he’d go on instinct and pray to God she liked it.

****

_Yeah, you are. You got me all hot and bothered at work making me imagine you alone, naked in my bed. So, yeah, you're doing an excellent job._

****

Something inside him shifted when she said those words. Any reluctance he had was swept away with her letting him know he was making her wet for him.

****

_I want to touch you, Rey._ He typed without hesitation.

****

_Your touch feels so good. Those big hands. But you know what I really want right now?_

****

_?????_ He was dying to find out.

****

_I need your cock, baby. So much. Imagine me there. Stroking it. It’s so hard for me._

****

He gripped his girth and started taking himself hard in his hand. He knew she’d be gentler. Her hands would be softer and not calloused like his. She’d make it slicker with her mouth. Ben didn’t care about caressing himself gently; he needed to come and come fast and almost abusing his cock was the only way to get him there.

****

_You doing it, baby?_ she asked.

****

He couldn’t type back. His free hand fumbled with the phone. His pace never once wavered. Texting would have to wait. He was already imagining her bouncing on his cock and wasn't able to multitask.

****

The phone rang as he grunted, taking himself from base to tip viciously.

****

He answered quickly without greeting her, putting her immediately on speaker. He knew why she called, and he silently thanked her for it.

****

“Sweet, Ben,” her breathy voice called out over the line.

****

“Rey,” he groaned. His balls started to tighten up, anticipating what was to come.

****

“You working that big cock of yours for me?” she asked getting right down to business.

****

“Mmhmm.” There were no words to put into sentences.

****

“I can hear you. You sound so sexy. I wish I was the one pumping you .... licking you.”

****

“Rey,” he groaned again. The image of her tongue on his balls sped up his pace.

****

“I’m so wet, Ben. My panties are soaked. You know what I’m doing?”

****

He didn’t answer, and she seemed to understand.

****

“Touching myself. Wanting it to be you.”

****

“I want you so bad right now. Ahh!” He imagined her sitting naked on a plush couch somewhere, spread open for him in a naughty nurse’s uniform. Her pussy glistening in the sunlight as she ran her little fingers up and down her folds, calling out his name. Her pink nipples peeking from beneath her low-cut top.

****

“Keep going,” she moaned across the line. "My pussy wants your big cock.”

****

“Are you touching that pussy?” The images of her in his mind were downright pornographic. Being so bad felt so good.

****

“Yeah. I had to lock myself in a bathroom so no one could see me. I want you so bad. I wish you were here, taking me. My fingers can’t replace your cock, but they’ll have to do for now.”

****

“Fuck, Rey. I want to see you.”

****

“Soon, Ben. Soon. Oh, Ben. I’m gonna come just thinking about you stroking your big cock. Thinking of you right now makes me so wet. Oh, God!” He could hear the noises she made as she fingered herself, and it made him crazy.

****

“Will you fuck me when I see you next?” Her voice sounded just like the women in the porn videos. Only better.

****

“Fuck yes.” The grip around his dick tightened. His hips thrust upward to the ceiling.

****

“Will you fuck me hard? So hard I won’t be able to walk for days.” He heard her moan. If he could only see her right now, he’d be done for.

****

“God, yes.”

****

“Make me come, Ben. Oh, I can feel it.”

****

“I’m about to come, Rey. Your pussy will be so much better.”

****

“I want you to come in me. Will you come inside me?”

****

“Fuck yes.”

****

“Oh! I’m there, Ben. Oh, Ben!”

****

He imagined how her tight walls would feel, clenching around him. His hand got him there, but he couldn’t wait for his cock to be balls deep inside her. She wanted him badly, and that made him yearn for her even more.

****

“Ohhh, Rey,” he moaned as his hot cum ran down his hand, making him wish he could be inside her, filling her. His mouth couldn’t wait to kiss her sweaty skin. Breathe her scent.  

****

“I miss you.” Her voice sounded like she'd just ran a sprint.

****

“Hmmm.” Words were too much.

****

"You just made me come so hard, and you aren't even here. I can't imagine what you'll do to me when we are actually together."

****

"I look forward to that." He couldn’t fucking wait.

****

“Shit! I’m so sorry! I gotta run. I’ve been paged by my supervisor. Thank you for making my anxiousness go away.”

****

“Anytime, Rey.” His body went limp.

****

“Bye, Sweet Ben."

****

The line went dead before he could say his goodbye, but he wasn't worried. He knew he would see her, and his day would get even better than it already was.

****

His feeling of euphoria didn't last long. The familiar chime of his captain came through, and Ben finally decided to check the numerous messages he gotten from Poe since this morning. He had ignored them as long as he could.

****

The messages began simple enough. Poe needed to talk to him and wanted him to come by the station today to deal with the numerous requests for interviews and television appearances. Poe was done being his agent.

****

_I know you're probably hungover and with that nurse, but I need your ass at the station or you'll be checking equipment and mopping the floor until I feel sorry for and that won’t be anytime soon._

****

The messages kept coming from his captain when Ben didn't respond, and after reading the last one that told him if he didn't get his ass to the station today, he could kiss his job goodbye, he decided to head into the station. He knew Rey wouldn’t mind, and they’d see each other soon enough.

****

Ben didn't flinch at the threat of losing his job because he knew Poe needed him and wouldn't fire him even if he wanted to. The media shit storm alone would keep him from doing anything as brazen as firing the Christmas Day Hero.

****

After a much-needed shower, he got dressed and headed to his favorite taco stand and got enough tacos to feed a horse. He was going to have to refuel if he was going to have the energy he needed to do all the things he wanted to do to Rey later on.

****

Hopefully, there'd be a later on.

****

_Headed to the station house. I shouldn't be gone long. Let me know when you get finished with work._ He texted Rey to fill her in on his schedule in between huge bites of his sausage, egg, and cheese taco. He was so happy to live in a city that served the breakfast tacos 24 hours a day.

****

Her apartment wasn't a long walk to his station house. The city was changing; new high rises were being added and people kept flooding to live in the city with sunny skies and plenty of action. He never minded walking in the streets of downtown Austin because the city vibrated with its diversity and culture. He loved the big city and wouldn’t trade it for the world.

****

“Hey, watch it!” Ben yelled, jumping out of the way of a young man who zoomed by him on the sidewalk on a stupid rental scooter. Ben loved walking downtown, but the motorized scooter population had seemed to explode overnight, and no one could walk in peace anymore. They were everywhere now. He knew his brothers at the station hated them with a passion because they were treating more and more injuries caused by the stupid things.

****

But, being mowed down by a scooter couldn’t mess with Ben’s chipper mood as he walked down MLK; he couldn't stop grinning. He lived in a great city, had a good job, and had a woman who fit perfectly into his life. He couldn't wait to discover all the ways they literally fit.

****

As he approached the station house, there seemed to be more people than usual on the sidewalk. Sure it was close to the University of Texas campus, but even during peak school hours, the street wasn't that busy. His pace slowed a little as he realized the people standing on the sidewalk weren't wearing AirPods and backpacks; instead, they held cameras and microphones outside on the small front lawn of the station house.

****

The van with a satellite on top of it was even parked illegally in the Jimmy John's parking lot across the street.

****

Ben froze when he saw Poe motioning for him from the side of the building. Ben darted out of sight before the reporters saw him and met up with his captain.

****

"You see now why I've been trying to get you here all day?" Poe whispered, and his eyes darted around, making sure they were out of site.

****

"You made me walk into this mess when I could still be back at Rey's apartment?" Ben stepped behind the trash cans; his face grimaced noting the smell. He'd been on trash duty before but never chose to hang out in the less than desirable side of the firehouse.

****

"I didn't know what to do. They've been here since you were released from the hospital. I thought you could at least talk to them and make them go away. Do you know how hard it is to run this house with those jerks out front? They even sent that red-headed guy who always looks like someone just shot his dog." Poe threw his hands up in exasperation.

****

"I can't believe he's the one out here, trying to get the story. You would think they would at least send someone from the news station that had a personality.” Ben couldn’t stand watching the news when Armitage Hux broadcast the news. He always turned the channel and wondered who would name their kid such an awful name.

****

"Yeah, like that cute brunette on channel 7," Poe added with a Cheshire Cat grin.

****

Ben rolled his eyes as the wind shifted, and he got another whiff of the trash.

****

"Can we move this party inside before the hairs in my nose are burned off?” he asked, holding his nose unable to take it anymore.

****

Poe nodded and headed through the gate and to the back door. They meandered their way quietly back into the firehouse without alerting anyone to the arrival of the man of the hour.

****

Ben grabbed a cup of coffee and a donut from the kitchen and watched Poe head to his office. He was almost finished devouring his third donut when Poe’s voice disrupted his sugar binge.

****

"Uh, Ben!" Poe hollered from the front.

****

"What?" Ben huffed and crammed the rest of the donut into his face, irritated at Poe for screwing up his day like this, when he could still be in her bed.

****

"You might need to rescue her," Poe yelled as he pointed out towards the huge, open doors of the garage where the small crowd of reporters huddled around someone, asking questions that he couldn't quite make out.

****

As he got closer, he realized that someone they had surrounded was Rey.

****

“Shit,” he said to himself as he sprinted out to meet her.

****

He didn’t know how long his fifteen minutes of fame would last, but he sure hoped it’d end soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @JenfysNest for being my sweet beta! Mood board by the wonderful @Kylotrashforever! I don't deserve these two amazing human beings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!! I love comments and kudos!


End file.
